Recomenzar
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: "Nunca escoges de quien te enamorarás, simplemente sucede" SnowBarry
1. Recomenzar

**Hola !**

 **Estoy totalmente enamorada de está pareja, me parecen realmente adorable dentro y fuera del show.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

He pasado la mayoria de mi vida enamorado de Iris o eso es lo que yo juraba que sentía pero ahora no estoy cien porciento seguro por una razón, una linda y tierna razón..Caitlin.

Las cosas entre nosotros era algo platónico al igual que mi relación con Iris pero con Caitlin había algo más, una chispa que podía observar cuando me volteaba a ver, cuando reía de mis chistes malos, era algo que sentía desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza cuando ella me abrazaba al volver de alguna pelea.

Barry - me llamó Catlin por el intercomunicador desde el piso de abajo.

¿Qué sucede Cait ? - pregunté mientras paraba la máquina de correr.

¿Podrías bajar, por favor? Es que hay una caja en un estante y no logro alcanzarla ¿Podrías ayudarme? - preguntó, su voz estaba llena de frustración. Sé que Caitlin no es de esas mujeres que piden ayuda, así que decidí no presionarla con esto.

Está bien Cait, en un momento estoy ahí - le respondí mientras cogía una toalla del estante y me secaba.

Decidí bajar a mi velocidad normal, llevaba horas corriendo y mis piernas parecían que fallarían en cualquier instante. Al llegar al almacén no pude evitar contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba dentro. Caitlin estaba sentada con una capa de polvo en su ropa y cabello y en su cara se plasmaba una profunda mirada de irritación por alguna razón esto me pareció adorable.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó al escucharme entrar al almacén.

Siento que voy a caerme en cualquier instante Cait, aparte querías fastidiarte - al decir lo último volteo hacía mí y me dio una mirada asesina, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por esto.

Ahora dime ¿Dónde está esa caja malvada? - pregunté caminando hacia ella.

Caitlin me señaló con la mano una caja que estaba al fonde del tercer estante. Tenía que admitir que la caja estaba muy fuera de su alcance ni con una silla la alcanzaría. Caminé hasta el estante y me levante en mis pies para poderla alcanzar. En un instante puse la caja junto a las otras que tenía Cait pero cuando estaba yendo a retroceder mi cordón del zapato se atascó y caí con un ruido sordo al suelo.

El rostro de Caitlin cambió rápidamente de irritación a burla y soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

¿Estás bien Barry? - me preguntó después de que pudo calmar su risa. Me quedé en el suelo solo observándola, Caitlin era completamente hermosa, su cabello caía como cascada por sus hombros combinaba perfectamente con sus grandes ojos cafés y esa sonrisa que hace que cualquiera se derrita al verla.

Ey Barry ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada mientras se agachaba en puntillas y tocaba mi hombro.

Ehm sí - respondí torpemente mientras trataba de ponerme de pie pero mi zapato resbaló en el piso lleno de polvo y volví a caer solo que esta vez llevé a Caitlin conmigo.

Soltó un pequeño grito y luego todo quedó en silencio. Caitlin cayó encima mio y estábamos cara a cara. Sus ojos estaban clavados a los mios, esos hermosos ojos cafés, tan hipnotizantes. Baje la vista hasta sus labios, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el pequeño suspiro que escaparon de ellos.

Poco a poco la distancia fue acortándose, Caitlin cerró sus ojos y yo cerré los cerré al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Una corriente corrió por todo mi cuerpo, levanté mi mano y sujeté su rostro atrayéndola más a mi si eso era posible.

Caitlin se levantó un poco poniendo su mano en mi pecho. No se por cuando tiempo nos besamos pero solo nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Abrí mis ojos pero ella aún tenía cerrados los suyos, los abrió lentamente. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando ella cortó la distancía y me besó. No dude un solo segundo en devolverle el beso.

Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo hasta caer en sus piernas. Con un suave empujón Caitlin pasó de estar encima mío a estar debajo. Suavemente metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. Un beso inocente se transformó rápidamente en fuego.

Metí suavemente mi mano dentro de su blusa e iba subiendo hasta...

¡Barry! ¡Caitlin! ¿Están ahí? - gritó Cisco por el intercomunicador.

Caitlin se quedó como piedra abajo mío y me miraba horrorizada. Me levante rápidamente y aplasté el intercomunicador para hablar

Sí sí Cisco, aquí estamos - contesté lo más tranquilo posible, tratando de regularizar mi respiración.

Está bien chicos, estaba buscándolos para decirles que saldré a comer con Patty - nos respondió con emoción en su voz. Frente a mi estaba Caitlin quien trataba de ordenar su cabello y quitar el polvo de su ropa, estaba con la mirada en el piso y el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

Está bien hermano, suerte hablamos más tarde - respondí mientras mis ojos seguían en Cait.

Cisco ya no respondió así que comencé a quitarme el polvo de encima. Todo el aire de la habitación parecía a verse esfumado. La tensión era palpable.

¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Debo continuarla? Alguna opinión o comentario no duden en dejármelo.**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	2. Confesiones

**Hooola de nuevo !**

 **Antes que nada gracias gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (Son realmente un gran apoyo chicas). Me llenó de alegría ver todo su apoyo. Por ustedes este capítulo está aquí.**

 **Antes que nada lo siento mucho mucho por la extensión del capítulo.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Todo el aire de la habitación parece a verse esfumado. Caitlin estaba mirando hacia sus manos se notaba que ninguno de los dos teníamos idea de que decir o hacer.

Mira.. - comenzamos los dos al mismo tiempo, esto realmente era vergonzoso. Caitlin me regresó a ver totalmente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esto me animó a hablar.

Mira Caitlin quiero disculparme por lo que pasó, yo yo me dejé llevar y ... - pero antes de continuar Caitlin me interrumpió.

Barry, yo te devolví el beso es más yo.. te volví a besar si alguien debe estar avergonzado aquí y pedir perdón soy yo - terminó mirando sus manos. De pronto entendí todo, ella creía que yo no había deseado el beso.

Tomé un bocado de aire para tranquilizarme y caminé tranquilamente hacia ella. Tome suavemente su mentón y la obligue a mirarme.

Caitlin ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy enojado por esto o que no me gustó, yo soy el que debe disculparse por aprovecharse del momento y entiend... - pero antes de continuar Caitlin puso un dedo sobre mis labios, obligándome a callar.

A mi también me gustó Barry - me dijo mientras toda su cara se tornaba más roja si eso era posible. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo cortando la distancia, _lo siento,_ susurré antes de besarla por tercera vez este día.

Los anteriores besos no eran nada comparados con este. Estaba cargado de sentimiento, de cariño hasta ¿amor?. Acerqué a Caitlin por la cintura mientras mi otra mano subía hasta su rostro. Sus manos subieron por mi pecho quedando en mis hombros.

Me sentía como cuando el rayo me alcanzó, electricidad corría por mi cuerpo y al igual que el rayo me llenaba de vida.

 **POV Caitlin**

Me alejé lentamente de Barry pero no abrí los ojos tratando de procesar todo lo que sentía, mi cuerpo estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos a la vez, alegría, cariño, deseo y hasta amor. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, estoy segura que si no fuera porque Barry me sostenía hubiera caído.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me alejé de él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida como cuando se abrieron después de nueve meses en coma pero a diferencia de aquella vez estaban llenos de cariño y amor. Me quedé hipnotizada por ellos hasta cuando nuestra pequeña burbuja explotó.

¡Barry! - gritó Iris por el pasillo - ¿Estás aquí?

Me separé rápidamente de Barry quien abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese instante entró Iris.

Barry, queria pregun... - se quedó en silencio al notar que estaba ahí también - Oh lo siento ¿Están ocupados? - preguntó con un tono extraño de voz ¿celos?.

Mmn no no yo yo ya me iba - dije rápidamente mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me sentía tan tonta por huir de esa manera, si Iris no sospechaba nada ahora seguramente lo hace.

 **POV BARRY.**

¿Qué acaba de suceder Barry? ¿Por qué Caitlin salió de esa manera? - me preguntó Iris con curiosidad mientras me miraba tratando de averiguar que había sucedido.

No lo sé Iris - mentí mientras me daba la vuelta a recoger las cajas tratando de ocultar mi cara enrojecida - estábamos hablando del metahumano que capturamos esta mañana - seguí rogando para que Iris lo dejara pasar.

Okaaay pero no parecían como que acabaran de hablar - respondió Iris con un toque de celos en su voz. Esto antes me hubiera llenado de esperanza pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Mi mente solamente estaba enfocada en Caitlin.

Solo hablábamos Iris - le dije mientras salíamos de la bodega - pero dime ¿Para qué me buscabas? - pregunté tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

Solo quería invitarte a la cena de esta noche en casa, Eddy y yo tenemos una gran noticia que contarles a papá y a ti - contestó alegremente olvidando totalmente lo otro.

Está bien Iris, ahí estaré lo prometo - le contesté mientras caminábamos de regreso al laboratorio. Al entrar no pude encontrar a Caitlin por ningún lado, Iris fue a hablar con Cisco quien estaba mirando emocionadamente algo en su ordenador.

Cisco ¿En dónde está Caitlin? - le pregunté tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible. Cisco no pareció notar nada pero Iris me envió una mirada extraña.

Dijo que no se sentía bien y dijo que iría a su departamento Barry - me contestó sin apartar la vista del ordenador. Tenía muchas ganas de salir a hablar con Cait pero si me iba ahora Iris sospecharía algo, más de lo que ya lo hace así que me senté en el ordenador a esperar que las horas pasaran.

Al poco rato Iris se despidió diciendo que debía ir a preparar todo para esta noche. Esperé el tiempo suficiente y también salí con la excusa de que debía ir a la comisaría por un caso.

Corrí hasta el edificio de Caitlin esperando que en verdad se encontrara ahí. Subí hasta su piso, tome un gran bocado de aire y timbre la puerta decidido a aclarar lo que había pasado en el almacén.

 **POV CAITLIN.**

Tan pronto como subí hacia el laboratorio le dije a Cisco que no me sentía bien y salí corriendo a casa esperando así evadir a Barry al menos por hoy.

Me cambié a unos simples pantalones holgados y un buso de S.T.A.R labs. Me instalé en la sala frente a la tele con un tarro de helado tratando de enviar lo sucedido atrás de mi mente. Estaba a la mitad de una película cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Gemí internamente y me levante con irritación.

Quien quiera que sea espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir... - exclamé mientras abría la puerta pero me quedé como piedra al ver a nadie más que Barry Allen en el pasillo.

Creo que lo es - respondió mirándome atentamente - necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó esta tarde.

Pasa - fue lo único que logré decir mientras le abría paso para que entrara. Burbujas de nervios comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago.

¿Deseas algo de beber? - pregunté cortesmente mientras él tomaba asiento donde yo estaba anteriormente.

No gracias Cait - respondió, se notaba que los nervios no solo me estaban invadiendo a mí, Barry no dejaba de mover su pie.

Barry, en verdad no es necesario tener esta conversación - le dije mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - sé muy bien que aún tienes sentimientos por Iris y si me besaste fue solo por el momento, no estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo.

Ese es el problema Cait - me respondió después de un momento en silencio- no estoy seguro de tener esa clase de sentimientos por Iris ahora y no te besé solo por el **momento -** dijo poniendo énfasis en lo último, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos - besarte y tenerte así de cerca se sintió jodidamente bien Cait - terminó mientras colocaba una mano en mi rodilla.

Me quedé totalmente como piedra, todas sus palabras fueron grabándose en mi mente como fuego. ¿Estaba admitiendo que tenía sentimientos por mi?

Sé que aún está el recuerdo de Ronnie en tu vida - comenzó de nuevo Barry al notar que no diría nada - es por eso que sí tú quieres que dejemos pasar esto y sigamos como siempre por mí no habrá problema, solo quería que supieras que lo que pasó para mí no fue un error y no me arrepiento de ello - terminó Barry mientras retiraba su mano de mi rodilla y se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

No Barry espera - le susurré mirando mis manos tratando de encontrar las palabras y el valor para admitir mis sentimientos - lo que sucedió para mí tampoco fue un error, quédate por favor.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué sucederá entre Cait y Barry? ¿Qué piensan que puede ser lo que Iris les dirá a Joe y Barry? ¿Iris dejará que Barry sea feliz con Cait? ¿Qué les gustaría que sucediera? cualquier idea o sugerencia sería de gran ayuda :) .**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7.**


	3. Avanzar

**Hooola !**

 **De nuevo muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que se están dando el tiempo para leer esta historia y comentarla, me hace muy feliz sentir su apoyo.**

 **Lina: Yo también odio los dramas con ella por la misma razón pero quiero (cuidado spoiler ) que se arrepienta de dejar ir a Barry y hará algunas cosas malas. Abrazos y besos para ti también :D**

 **Raquel: Muchas muchas gracias por seguir la historia :D, Iris y Eddy ya son novios en la historia pero tus ideas son realmente buenas (Patty aparecerá muy pronto).**

 **Daniela HC: Te aseguro que ella se dará cuenta más adelante. Gracias por leer la historia :D**

 **Cece14: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D**

 **¡Esté capítulo está aquí gracias a todas ustedes!**

* * *

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes**

 **Disfrútenlo** **!**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

Me estoy enamorando de ti Barry - me susurró Cait mientras miraba nuestras manos unidas - no se cuando ni como sucedió pero así es... perdí a Ronny hace tanto tiempo y me había negado a mi mismo la solo idea de volver a ser feliz junto a alguien pero luego llegaste tú y fuiste entrando poco a poco en mi corazón y esto es tan abrumador, tan distinto, tan bueno.

Su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido y yo pensé que no podía haber un cuadro más hermoso que ese. Caitlin vestida en unos pantalones holgados y un buso de Star labs con el cabello recogido, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado pero con una hermosa sonrisa en el. Y la mejor parte de esto es que estaba en mis brazos y yo sentía que podía quedarme así para siempre.

La atraje más hacia mi, colocando mi barbilla encima en de su cabeza, Cait se enterró más en mis brazos, colocando delicadamente su cabeza en mi pecho.

Lo sé - contesté entre su cabello pero después de un momento me alejé de ella ganándome una mirada de extrañeza de su parte.

Necesito, quiero que me mires cuando te diga esto Cait porque es verdad - le dije mirándome directamente a los ojos - es lo que siento y sí, puede que sea un poco confuso pero quiero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. No eres mi rebote, ni mi segundo plato ni nada de eso - le aseguré con firmeza en mi voz, si íbamos a comenzar una relación juntos necesitaba que estuviera segura de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Había pasado la mitad de mi vida afirmando estar enamorado de Iris que ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en que había dejado de estarlo - le afirmé, mirándola atentamente para que estuviera segura que no tenía ninguna duda - estaba tan cegado por ello que no me había dado cuenta el momento cuando comencé a inventar cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo a tu lado y verte bromear y sonreír. Estaba tan ciego Cait que no me di cuenta en que momento me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu forma de hablar, de tu voz mandona, de tus hermosos ojos cafés -terminé, Cait me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y acercó mi rostro al suyo.

La quiero Dr. Snow - le susurré antes de poner mis labios en los suyos.

Y yo a Usted Sr. Allen - contestó al separarnos.

Después de unos cuando besos y abrazos. Decidimos ver alguna película. Busqué una hasta que Cait preparaba otra funda de palomitas. Al regresar se sentó en mi regazo y empezamos a verla.

En alguna parte de la película nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Me desperté con el ruido de mi celular vibrando encima de la mesa enfrente nuestro.

Me agaché para coger mi celular suavemente tratando de no despertar a Cait quien dormía profundamente abrazada a mi pecho.

Hola - contesté sin mirar en identificador de llamada.

¡Barry! - gritó una voz al otro lado del teléfono inmediatamente reconocí la voz... Iris.

¿Dónde rayos estás? - me preguntó con enojo sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a saludarla.

Estoy mm ocupado Iris ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté casi susurrando para no despertar a Caitlin pero fue inútil.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Cait adormilada, aún apoyada en mi.

Es Iris - le contesté tapando el celular - tranquila.

¡Barry! - volvió a gritar Iris por el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa? - le contesté algo irritado.

Ni siquiera me estás escuchando Barry- gritó de nuevo - debías haber estado aquí hace media hora para la cena con papá y Eddy _rayos_ pensé antes de asegurarle que estaría ahí en un segundo y colgar.

Al hacerlo en la pantalla me saltaron cuatro notificaciones.

10 llamadas perdidas de Iris.  
5 llamadas perdidas de Joe  
2 llamadas perdidas de Eddy  
1 llamada perdida de Cisco.

 _Santo cielo, Iris va a matarme_

Amor - moví suavemente a Cait tratando de despertarla.

Mmm - se quejó en sueños. Se veía realmente adorable, hubiera deseado poderme quedar aquí con ella pero le prometí a Iris que iría a la cena.

Amor - traté de nuevo - debo irme o Iris va a matarme - le susurré dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Cait abrió apenas los ojos y suavemente dejó de abrazarme.

¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó de nuevo totalmente adormilada.

Le prometí a Iris que cenaría con ella Eddy y Joe en casa y debía estar ahí hace media hora - contesté mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su cabello de su cara.

Oh - dijo simplemente mientras se levantaba de mi regazo - debes ir antes que busque ayuda de Cisco para localizarte venga aquí me mate y te mate con sus propias manos - bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo sé, pero desearía poderme quedar contigo - le dije después de un segundo que me puse los zapatos mi chaqueta y recogí mis cosas - verte dormida es la cosa más linda que he visto.

Caitlin se acerco a mi, y poniéndose en puntillas me besó suavemente.

También desearía que te quedarás amor, pero debes ir. Otro día podemos terminar nuestro día de películas - aseguró llevándome de la mano hasta la puerta. Le robé un par de besos y salí corriendo. En un par de segundos estaba en casa de Joe.

Antes de entrar saqué mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Caitlin pero para mi sorpresa en la pantalla brillaba un mensaje suyo.

 _Suerte amor._  
 _Te quiere._  
 _Cait._

Esto trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro y no dudé un segundo y contesté.

 _Gracias amor. Pero aún sigo deseando estar contigo ahora :(_  
 _Te quiero más._  
 _Barry_

Guardé el celular y entré a la casa, preparado para toda la ira de Iris que no tardó en llegar.

¿Me puedes decir donde diablo estabas Barry? - me preguntó Iris cuando me vio entrar.

Estaba investigando mmm ..de un nuevo meta-humano - contesté simplemente sin ganas de entrar en una discusión con ella. Iris me miraba con una mirada extraña hasta que Joe irrumpió en la sala.

Déjalo ir ya Iris, lo importante es que ya está aquí - trató de apaciguarla - mejor ve a asegurarte que Eddy no quemé toda la casa - le dijo Joe. Ella solo me envió una última mirada de muerte y fue a la cocina.

Gracias por eso Joe - le agradecí por salvarme del interrogatorio de Iris.

No hay problema hijo - contestó Joe dando una mirada divertida - pero a la próxima asegúrate de acomodarte mejor la ropa y procura no ponerte la chaqueta al revés -me dijo mientras reía al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Me fui a mi habitación antes de que continuara con su ritual de " Hacer avergonzar a Barry "

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y antes de bajar al comedor revisé mi celular. En la pantalla brillaba un mensaje de Cait.

 _Espero que todo haya salido bien y aún estés vivo amor. Te extraño :(_  
 _Caitlin._

Contesté rápidamente y bajé esperando a conocer la gran noticia que Iris nos iba a dar.

Todo transcurrió con bastante normalidad en la cena pero algo había cambiado me sentía mucho más cómodo viendo interactuar como una pareja a Iris y Eddy. Por fin dejé ir a Iris _pensé._

Después de la cena, todos nos fuimos a hablar en la sala, Iris y Eddy se sentaron en el sillón grande mientras Joe y yo en los más pequeños. Eddy se notaba muy nervioso al igual que Iris pero tomó un gran suspiro y empezó a hablar.

Joe - dijo Eddy mientras sujetaba la mano de Iris y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora - sé que así no es como se deben hacer las cosas pero queremos con todo corazón que nos des tu bendición. Iris y yo nos vamos a casar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán Joe y Barry ante esto? ¿Realmente dejó ir Barry a Iris? ¿Qué hará Iris al descubrir la relación de Barry y Caitlin? Cualquier idea que tengan para el futuro de la historia o sugerencia será de gran ayuda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Con cariño Wolfmoon7**


	4. Sorpresas

**Hoola !**

 **Antes que nada lo siento por la demora pero en verdad fue muy difícil para mi terminar este capítulo, no se porque así que lo siento si está un poco flojo.**

 **A todas las personas que están siguiendo la historia, que comentan o la agregan a sus favoritas mil gracias de corazón, me empujan a seguirla y eso es muy bueno.**

* * *

 **No me pertenece Flash ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

 **Disfrétenlo!**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

Toda la sala quedó en completo silencio. Iris y Eddy miraban a Joe con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

¿Están seguros que están preparados para esto chicos? - preguntó Joe, su voz estaba llena de inquietud.

Sabemos que puede sonar muy apresurado papá - se apresuró a contestar Iris mientras sujetaba la mano de Joe - pero Eddy y yo nos amamos y queremos dar el siguiente paso, estamos listos - le aseguró.

Joe miró un momento a Iris y luego la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla- mi niña... - le susurró - ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?...

Te amo papá - respondió Iris mientras se enterraba en el abrazo de Joe. Fue una tierna escena. Iris siempre fue la luz en los ojos de Joe y sé que aceptar dejarla ir debe ser muy duro para él. Al separarse Iris limpió las lágrimas que Joe había derramado.

No importa donde esté, ni a donde vaya. Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón papá - le dijo Iris mirándolo a los ojos mientras sujetaba su cara entre sus manos - serás mi ángel y no habrá ningún hombre al que ame más que a ti - le aseguró.

Y yo te amo a ti princesa- respondió Joe - siempre serás mi pequeña y te protegeré hasta el último día de mi vida, es difícil dejarte ir pero si es tu decisión sabes que te apoyo - Joe alzó la vista hacía Eddy quien miraba tiernamente la escena.

Sí le haces daño Eddy, me encargaré de causarte mucho mucho daño - lo amenazó Joe, pude ver como este se tensó un poco pero rápidamente recobró la postura.

Prometo que la cuidaré más que a mi vida señor - respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a Joe y tendió su mano quien la tomo y le dio un apretón.

Iris regresó a verme al igual que Eddy y Joe. Francamente no sabía como sentirme en realidad. Hace un momento acepté que dejé ir de verdad a Iris pero algo en mi pecho pico al oír la noticia.

Eres como mi pequeña hermana Iris, lo sabes - le dije mientras tomaba suavemente su mano - y no quiero otra cosa para ti que no sea tu felicidad y si esta es a lado de Eddy pues cuentas con todo mi apoyo -le aseguré sinceramente.

Gracias Barry -respondió Iris dándole un pequeño apretón a mi mano.

Pero eso sí Eddy - lo miré tratando de lucir lo más serio posible - si le haces daño, ayudaré a Joe a causarte mucho mucho dolor - lo amenacé.

Lo sé, Barry - respondió Eddy con una pequeña sonrisa - su apoyo significa tanto para nosotros, les aseguro que trataré de hacer a Iris la mujer más feliz por el resto de mi vida - nos dijo mirando atentamente a Iris quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Es cierto que yo quiero a Cait ahora pero Iris siempre será mi familia. Siempre la amaré, la protegeré y cuidaré como mi pequeña hermana.

 **Al siguiente día.**

Entre al laboratorio esperando ver a Cait ahí pero para mi sorpresa solo Cisco estaba en su ordenador.

Hey Cisco - lo saludé mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Hey Barry - me devolvió el saludo pero seguía concentrado en la pantalla.

¿Qué haces? - pregunté mientras me inclinaba para ver que lo tenía tan concentrado.

Estoy estudiando el ADN del meta- humano del otro día, el que no logramos capturar - respondió - es lo más extraño que he visto hasta ahora Barry. Sus células se regeneran más rápido que tus células, lo que a ti te toma horas para sanas para el es solo cuestión de segundos. Es por eso que logró sobrevivir a los disparos de los policías el otro día - afirmó con su voz de desconcierto.

Me quedé totalmente asombrado al escuchar esto. Es cierto que hemos visto células que se regeneran rápidamente como las mías pero nada como esto. Esta capacidad de curarse lo vuelve casi inmortal.

Estábamos tan concentrados en la pantalla que al sentir unos brazos enrollándose en mi cintura salté del susto.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte - se disculpó Caitlin mientras se hacia para atrás un poco herida de mi reacción.

No no te preocupes am...Cait - le respondí corrigiendome rápidamente antes que el apodo cariñoso se me saliera - estaba concentrado en el ordenador eso es todo.

Cait simplemente me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y estaba tentado a cerrar la distancia y besarle pero Cisco rompió la burbuja.

Hola a ti también Caitlin - le saludo Cisco mientras nos miraba curioso.

Ohu lo siento Cisco, hola - le saludó Cait mientras se dirigía a colgar su abrigo. Me quedé embobado viéndola. Cait era completamente hermosa, su cabello castaño caía como cascada por su espalda en suaves riso...

Bueno ya me cansé - exclamó Cisco mientras golpeaba su escritorio a lo que Cait lo regresó a ver asustada.

¿Qué sucede Cisco? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó acercándose alarmada a Cisco.

Estoy correctamente bien Caitlin pero quiero saber que está pasando entre ustedes dos - preguntó señalándonos.

Em no sé de lo que estás hablando - le contesté rápidamente mientras me sentaba y miraba el computador.

Ooh claro que lo sabes Barry Allen - gritó Cisco - ¿Creen que no me di cuenta lo que pasó ayer y lo de hace rato?

No es nada Cisco -contestó nerviosamente Caitlin mientras se ponía su mandil para salir huyendo  
de la habitación.

Ni se te ocurra irte Caitlin sin darme respuestas - amenazó Cisco mirándola atentamente. Caitlin me envió una mirada suplicante la miré atentamente preguntándole si estaba bien que le contara a lo que ella asintió sonrojándose furiosamente. Cisco me regresó a ver, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

Mira Cisco - comencé, sintiendo como las orejas se me iban calentando - Cait y yo hemos decidido empezar algo juntos - solté de golpe. Toda la habitación quedó en silencio.

Cait y yo esperábamos impacientemente a que Cisco hablara pero parecieron horas los segundos que pasaron antes que lo hiciera.

Ya era hora -exclamó con una sonrisa en su cara. Cait y yo lo mirabamos con cara de shock.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cisco? - preguntó Cait robándome las palabras de la boca.

Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, desde hace mucho tiempo chicos - contestó como si fuera lo más obvio - la tensión entre ustedes era realmente incomoda si me permiten decirlo - aseguró.

Pero bueno - continuó riéndose de nuestras cara de incomodidad - voy a ir a la bodega mientras ustedes se saludan como iban hacerlo hace rato pero procuren no tardar mucho no quisiera tener que entrar y verlos en su sesión asquerosa de besos- dijo mientras se estremecía dramáticamente.

Tu y yo tendremos una conversación después - me dijo seriamente al pasar a mi lado y apretar mi hombro.

¿Qué fue eso? - me preguntó Cait mientras se acercaba a mi.

No lo sé - le aseguré - pero te aseguro que no será nada agradable esa charla.

Cait se sentó en mis piernas envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello, puse mis manos en su cintura acercándola a mi.

Buenos días amor - susurró antes de cerrar la brecha y besarme suavemente.

Estuvimos un momento así hasta que escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás nuestro. Nos separamos de un brinco, Cait puso su cara entre sus manos y yo me quedé como piedra al ver a Joe en la puerta.

Creo que llegué en un mal momento - dijo Joe con una sonrisa divertida.

Yo yo voy a ir a ver unas cosas - tartamudeo Cait mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - hola Joe - le susurró al pasar por su lado pero su vista nunca abandonó suelo.

Tan rápido como Cait salió de la habitación Joe entró y se sentó en mi silla esperando que hablara. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contarle así que el decidió romper el silencio incomodo.

¿Me vas a contar que está pasando entre tú y Caitlin, Barry? - preguntó tranquilamente.

Em ayer sucedieron muchas cosas Joe - hablé suavemente tratando de elegir correctamente mis palabras - estaba con Cait ayer por la tarde por eso llegué tarde a la cena. Yo fui a hablar de algo que sucedió en la tarde aquí..

Joe me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, esto me animó a seguir - yo sé Joe que he dicho estar enamorado de Iris desde antes de saber lo que es el amor pero en algún punto esto cambio, estaba tan concentrado en eso y ser Flash que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a enamorarme de Cait.

Sostuve la mirada en el suelo hasta cuando Joe empezó a hablar - estoy muy feliz por ti hijo, pero quiero que estés muy seguro de lo que estás haciendo y sobre tus sentimientos hacia Iris. Caitlin es una hermosa joven que ha pasado mucho no quisiera que la lastimaras - me dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Estoy seguro Joe - le aseguré mirandolo- anoche cuando Iris y Eddy nos contaron lo de su compromiso me dolió pero fue distinto, no fue la clase de dolor que sientes cuando la persona que amas se va a casar con otra persona, fue el dolor que sientes al saber que tu pequeña hermana se va a casar y a empezar su propia familia - contesté seguro de mis palabras.

Está bien Barry...felicidades entonces - exclamó Joe mientras me abrazaba.

Gracias Joe - le susurré al separarnos - es muy importante para mi tu apoyo con esto. Estoy muy feliz más de lo que he estado en años pero estoy aterrorizado también ella es lo más importante para mi y tengo tanto miedo de lastimarla.

Es normal eso Barry, en cualquier pareja que se ama - me tranquilizó Joe - pero en ti todo se potencia porque tambièn eres Flash pero estoy seguro que no dejarás que nada la lastime.

Eso si Joe - le aseguré - no dejaré que nada la lastime, aun cuando yo estoy entre esas personas.

Joe iba a responderme cuando su celular sonó y salió por una emergencia en la policía. Me senté a leer un poco del meta-humano del que hablaba Cisco al rato sentí un par de brazos envolverse en mi cuello.

Está vez no me asustaste am... - pero me callé al darme la vuelta y mirar a Iris parada en mi delante.

¿Ibas a decir amor? - me preguntó curiosa.

Si pero no ha ti no nada de eso - me corregí rápidamente a lo que Iris solo me miraba divertida, respiré tratando de calmarme y decidí que era una buena oportunidad de decirle a Iris sobre mi relación con Cait - quiero decir que me equivoqué pensé que eras ...

Pero antes que pudiera continuar Cait y Cisco entraron hablando de algo que estaba en la tablet que sostenía Cisco.

Hey Iris - saludó Cisco y Caitlin al verla. Cait me dedicó una mirada extraña cuando pasó en mi delante para saludar a Iris.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Cisco juguetonamente.

Solo vine a asegurarme que Barry les haya dado la buena noticia - respondió felizmente Iris.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Cisco - Barry estaba ocupado en otros asuntos y no ha tenido tiempo para contarme nada, al menos a mi - la voz de Cisco era de completa broma mirándome aunque Iris no pareció darse cuenta.

¡Eddy y yo nos vamos a casar! - gritó Iris a lo que Cait salió corriendo a abrazarla. Me quedé un momento viendo como las dos mujeres hablaban animadamente de la boda. Cisco le dio la buena hora y fue a su ordenador tratando de ignorar los pequeños gritos que soltaban cada cierto tiempo.

Y también venía para invitarles a ti y a Barry a una cena esta noche conmigo y Eddy tenemos que pedirles algo - le dijo Iris a Cait la cual solo sonrió y me regresó a ver esperando mi aprobación.

Claro que estaremos ahí Iris - le aseguré mirando a Caitlin - nosotros también tenemos que darles una noticia.

Iris ignoró mi último comentario centrándose solo en la conversación que estaban teniendo con Cait. Me giré hacia el ordenador sabiendo que cualquier intento para entrar en la conversación sería inútil.

Pero un pensamiento se quedó en mi cabeza, _está noche será interesante._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué pasará en la cena? Cualquier idea o sugerencia estoy totalmente abierta a leerla.**

 **Les prometo que el próximo será mejor.**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7**


	5. Celos

**hoola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia y la apoyan. En el último capítulo de Flash realmente adoré a Caitlin y Jay pero igualmente seguiré prefiriendo a snowbarry y quisiera más escenas juntos.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

Siempre he tenido el don de llegar tarde a todas partes pero con Cait quiero que las cosas sean distintas así que aquí estoy golpeando su puerta diez minutos antes.

Después de unos par de minutos Cait abrió la puerta. Me quedé completamente embobado igual que en el karaoke aquella vez. Estaba totalmente hermosa, llevaba un suave vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dejaba descubiertos sus brazos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una sola coleta y llevaba un maquillaje suave. Pero sus ojos, Dios sus ojos son hermosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Cait rápidamente mientras se miraba a ella misma - No sabía que ponerme pero si no es apropiado ire a cambiar..

Pero antes de que siga me acerqué hacia ella y la corte con un suave beso.

-Estás perfecta amor - le susurré antes de volverla a besar.

\- Amor de.. be..mos ir - trató de hablar Cait entre besos.

\- No, quedémonos aquí solo tú y yo - respondí al apoyar mi frente en la suya.

\- Sabes que no podemos - respondió mientras me abrazaba - prometimos a Iris que iríamos y debemos hacerlo - Sé que tenía razón así que no intenté convencerla de quedarnos y solamente la abracé.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?- le pregunté abrazándola más cerca de mi.

\- Sí - respondió mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello y ponía su mano encima de mi pecho - porque yo también lo quiero Sr. Allen aún más de lo que usted me quiere a mi.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Dr. Snow - le aseguré jueguetonamente mientras la alejaba un poco para poder mirarla - la quiero tanto que un día no muy lejano será la Dr. Allen.

La cara de Cait se volvió totalmente roja y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, podía sentir todo el amor con el que me miraba y era imposible no sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

\- Dr. Allen - repitió tranquilamente - me gusta como suena eso.

 **POV CAITLIN**

Llegamos al restaurante que nos indicó Iris un poco tarde, fue realmente difícil rechazar la invitación de Barry a quedarnos en mi departamento pero habíamos prometido a Iris que vendríamos hoy.

Llegamos de la mano al restaurante pero antes de entrar solté la mano de Barry a lo que él me miró herido.

\- Quiero hacer las cosas bien amor - me justifiqué mientras le daba un pequeño beso esperando que este no sea el último de la noche - Iris es como tu hermana y quiero estar bien con ella.

\- Sabes que Iris te adora Cait - me respondió con una sonrisa burlona - no hay de que preocuparse.

\- Eso dices tú que estás del otro lado de la moneda - solté un poco enojada - pero dime ¿Qué harías tú si en lugar de Iris fueran mis padres? - Barry visiblemente se estremeció.

\- Okay ya entendí tu punto Cait - respondió un poco pálido - pero te aseguro que no importa. Yo te quiero a ti, mi corazón te eligió y nadie va a cambiar eso, tranquila.

Lo miré con ternura sintiéndome afortunada de tener a alguien como Barry a mi lado. Entramos al restaurante y enseguida nos llevaron hacia la mesa en la que ya estaba Iris y Eddy.

\- hey, pensé que nunca llegarían - exclamó en todo de broma Iris cuando nos vio.

\- Sabes como es Barry - respondí al sentarme después de saludarlos con un beso a cada uno.

La cena pasó realmente bien entre las bromas de Eddy y los sonrojos de Iris. Debo admitir que estaba realmente nerviosa cuando Iris nos invitó, Iris siempre ha sido alguien importante para Barry y tener su aprobación es muy importante para mi.

Bueno chicos hay algo que queremos preguntarles - comenzó Eddy con tono formal -Como ya sabes Iris y yo nos casaremos y queremos preguntarles si quieren ser nuestros padrinos - soltó con la misma sonrisa nerviosa que tenía Iris.

Regresé a ver a Barry esperando su reacción. En un principio creí que se opondría o simplemente se levantaría y se iría al sentirse demasiado herido pero tan solo en segundos embozó una enorme sonrisa y pude sentir como el aire volvía a entrar en mi cuerpo.

\- Claro que si chicos - respondió felizmente - claro obviamente si estás bien con eso Cait - me preguntó mientras me miraba.

\- Claro que estoy de acuerdo, me siento honrada que hayan pensando en mi y en Barry para esto - respondí sinceramente.

\- Entonces ya está decidido ustedes serán nuestros padrinos - exclamó felizmente Iris palmeando sus manos y dándole un corto beso a Eddy.

Mientras esto sucedía Barry me regresó a ver y sabía muy bien lo que me preguntaba así que solo asentí suavemente.

\- Chicos - llamó la atención Barry a lo que Iris y Eddy lo regresaron a mirar - Hay algo que nosotros también les tenemos que decir - comenzó dandome un suave apretón a mi mano por debajo de la mesa

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Eddy al ver que Barry no seguía.

\- Caitlin y yo estamos juntos - soltó Barry con voz nerviosa después de un momento.

Mantuve mi vista en la mesa sin atreverme a mirar a Iris. Eddy fue el primero en hablar después de unos minutos que parecieron horas.

\- Wow está si que fue toda una sorpresa chicos - habló con su voz llena de sorpresa.

-Pero nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, ¿cierto amor? - preguntó mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Iris.

Pero aún así Iris no habló solamente miraba hacia la mesa y antes de que alguno volviera a hablar se levantó disculpándose y fue hacia el baño.

El sentimiento del rechazo se apoderó de mi. Barry me regresó a ver, su cara estaba llena de confusión por la actitud de Iris.

\- Iré a ver que sucedió -dijo Eddy pero antes de que se levantara Barry lo interrumpió.

\- Iré yo Eddy, tranquilo - dijo con su voz totalmente plana.

\- Tranquila -me susurró antes de darme un beso tranquilizador en la sien y levantarse. La mesa quedó en un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Estás bien Caitlin? - preguntó Eddy mientras tocaba suavemente mi brazo llamando mi atención.

\- Mm no lo sé - respondí simplemente sintiéndome realmente triste.

\- Te aseguro que todo estará bien - aseguró tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

\- La aprobación de Iris es o bueno era importante para mi - le respondí mientras trataba de no llorar.

\- Lo entiendo Caitlin pero te aseguro que la tienes - respondió suavemente con cariño- Eres una persona maravillosa y Barry es un chico con suerte. Cualquiera es afortunado de tenerte así que no te sientas menos - me dijo aun con su mano en mi brazo, esto hizo que las lagrimas cayeran.

\- Ey ey no llores - susurró Eddy mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado envolviéndome en un abrazo. Traté de calmarme lo mejor que pude para poder volver a hablar.

\- Lo siento Eddy - le susurré mientras me secaba las lagrimas - eres muy dulce, Iris es una mujer con suerte.

\- Somos personas maravillosas ¿Eh? - dijo jueguetonamente a lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña caracajada.

Alguién se aclaró la garganta en nuestras espaldas. Eddy y yo nos separamos inmediatamente para encontrar a Barry parado detrás nuestro con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

\- Eddy, Iris te necesita - dijo secamente. Eddy se levantó y fue hacia el baño después de agradecerle a Barry.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - le pregunté a Barry mientras se sentaba.

\- Sip - contestó secamente mientras se tomaba un poco de vino de su copa. No me regresó a ver ni una sola vez.

\- Mm bueno - dije mientras miraba mi copa al ver que no hablaría.

\- ¿ Está Iris bien? -pregunté de nuevo intentando recibir alguna respuesta de su parte.

\- Está bien, solo fueron muchos sentimientos juntos - explicó cortantemente.

\- Entonces ¿Qué está mal? - pregunté sujetando su brazo, él ni siquiera se inmutó un poco. Tal vez fue algo que hablo con Iris, sabía que esto podía pasar.

\- No es nada - contestó cortante de nuevo, eso era más que suficiente para entender lo que había pasado. Esto me dio ganas de volver a llorar así que solamente me levante, cogí mi abrigo, mi cartera y salí del restaurante antes de romper a llorar.

Antes de llegar a la esquina pude escuchar a alguien gritando y en un segundo Barry estaba en mi frente.

\- Mira Barry no tienes porque hacer esto - comencé tratando de controlar mis lágrimas- Yo desde un principio sabía que no podía competir con Iris - le susurré mientras trataba de esquivarlo inútilmente.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- me preguntó Barry, me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas y lo regresé a ver, aún tenía esa mirada extraña en su cara pero ahora había confusión también.

\- De Iris, Barry de tus sentimientos por ella. De que otra cosa - le dije medio gritando, no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto.

Barry comenzó a reír con enojo, me soltó y miró hacia otro lado mientras seguía riéndose. Ahora estaba oficialmente confundida.

\- ¿Tú crees que estoy así por Iris? - preguntó con incredulidad y enojo en su voz. Solo me limité a asentir.

\- ¿Cómo crees que te haría eso a ti? ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para perderte? Si ahora en este mismo instante Iris viene y me dice que me quiere como más que un hermano no importaría porque estoy enamorado de ti Caitlin - grito mientras movía sus brazos en frustración.

-Te amo tanto que solo verte en los brazos de cualquier otro hombre me enfurece - gritó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Ahí lo entendí, Barry no estaba así por Iris, estaba celoso de Eddy. Esa mirada en su rostro era de celos.

-Me enfurece tanto de solo recordar como Eddy te tenía abrazada y me enoja más saber que soy un idiota celoso sin razón - gritó y soltó un grito de frustración, luego tomo unas cuantas bocadas de aire para calmarse y se acercó suavemente hacia mi.

\- Lo siento tanto Cait, siento haber arruinado está noche por mis celos, siento haberte hecho sentir que te rechazaba cuando es todo lo contrario, lo siento - acabó mientras ponía su frente sobre la mía, se lo notaba tan frustrado, tan enojado consigo mismo.

\- También estoy enamorada de ti Barry - le susurré antes de poner mis brazos sobre sus hombros y besarlo suavemente, sabía que debía estar enojada con él pero solo verlo en este estado me ablandaba totalmente - eres el único hombre para mi, no lo dudes ni un solo instante.

Barry me abrazó más cerca de él y en un segundo estábamos dentro de mi departamento. Nos quedamos simplemente abrazados, disfrutando el calor del otro.

\- Vamos, vamos a dormir Cait - me susurró Barry mientras me recogía en estilo de novia y me llevaba a la habitación.

\- No crees que deberíamos llamar a Iris y Eddy. Simplemente salimos del restaurante, deben estar preocupados - le dije mientras entrabamos en la habitación.

-Ahora solo somos tu y yo Cait, olvídate del resto - pidió - Hablaremos con ellos después - dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo y en segundos estaba con mi pijama y él con un pantalón y buso de Star labs.

Entramos a la cama, Barry me atrajo hacia su pecho y yo me abracé a el mientras enredaba mis piernas con las suyas.

\- Lo siento de nuevo por mi ataque loco de celos - susurró Barry suavemente mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

\- No importa amor, olvida eso. Solo importamos nosotros aquí y ahora - susurré de vuelta adormilada. Pude sentir como poco a poco caía dormida.

\- Te amo Cait - le escuché susurrarme antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Por qué creen que reaccionó de esa manera Iris? ¿Que fue lo que le dijo a Barry en el baño? Cualquier idea o sugerencia estoy feliz de escucharla.**

 **Con cariño**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	6. Momentos

**Hoooola!**

 **No he recibido muchas señales de ustedes y eso es realmente triste pero igualmente gracias a las personas que leen esta historia :)**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV CAITLIN**

\- En verdad amor, esto no es necesario - le repetí por sexta vez en el día a Barry. Hace una semana sucedió el problema con Iris en el restaurante. Desde entonces me había negado rotundamente a escuchar lo que había pasado en el baño cuando Barry fue a hablar con Iris.

Así que eso nos lleva a esto, sentados en una banca en medio del parque central en nuestra hora de almuerzo.

\- Cait, tienes que saber lo que Iris dijo - me explicó Barry como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años que se niega a ir al doctor - no es realmente malo o al menos yo no lo veo así.

\- Bar, amor mio. No es necesario, ya me quedó claro que Iris no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro no necesito más explicaciones - recalqué rogando para que Barry dejara el tema a un lado.

\- Es que no es así Cait, mira vamos a hacer una cosa - comenzó Barry tomándome de las manos - si después de lo que te diga no quieres saber más del tema, lo dejamos ahí y no volveremos a hablar de ello, ¿De acuerdo?

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria así que me resigné y acepté el trato.

\- Después de levantarme de la mesa, fui directamente al baño...

 **FLASH BACK.**

 **POV BARRY.**

Caminé directamente hacia el baño, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido hace un momento en la mesa pero necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba hablar con Iris.

Me sorprendió encontrarla apoyada en la pared frente al baño, tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía que trataba de calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Iris? - pregunté tranquilamente sin querer asustarla. Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y me miró con pánico.

\- ¿Qué qué haces aquí Barry? - me preguntó tartamudeando mientras se levantaba de la pared y se acomodaba su vestido nerviosamente.

\- Vine a ver como estabas - le contesté sinceramente - saliste corriendo de la mesa ¿Estás bien?

\- Mm si Barry, no te preocupes vuelve a la mesa - contestó cortantemente, se notaba a simple vista que algo no andaba para nada bien.

\- ¿Segura? - volví a preguntar al acercarme y tomar su brazo delicadamente.

\- Sip Barry - contestó y retrocedió soltándose de mi agarre.

\- No parece que estás bien Ira, sabes que me puedes contar todo ¿cierto? - le pregunté esperando que esto le infunda la suficiente confianza para que se abriera conmigo.

\- Sí, lo sé Barry solo que en realidad no se que pasa, estoy muy confundida - me explicó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

\- Cuéntame Iris, te ayudaré a entenderlo. Lo prometo - le aseguré. Iris me miró por un momento dudando en decirme o no pero al final comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro.

\- Mira Bar, sabes que adoro a Caitlin pero lo de tu relación con ella me tomó totalmente de sorpresa, yo yo estoy muy feliz con Eddy por Dios nos vamos a casa pero no puedo evitar sentir que te estoy perdiendo Bar, no puedo evitar sentir como tu relación con Caitlin va a acabar rompiendo la nuestra - terminó mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Esto me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, nunca pensé que Iris podría llegar a sentirse así por mi relación con Cait en un principio cuando Iris inicio su relación con Eddy yo me sentía de la misma manera.

\- Mira Iris y mírame bien - le ordene suavemente tomándola de sus brazos - nada y nadie puede romper la relación que tenemos. Eres mi hermana y siempre te amaré - le aseguré.

\- Gracias Barry - me susurró Iris antes de abrazarme y enterrar su cabeza en mi pecho. Pasaron varios segundos así hasta que Iris se alejó un poco, de pronto la atmósfera cambió y claramente el abrazo ya no era nada platónico, al menos para Iris quien tenía cerrados sus ojos y poco a poco iba cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

Me aclaré la garganta y me alejé rápidamente antes de que suceda algo de lo cual nos arrepentiríamos después.

\- Iré a llamar a Eddy - le dije torpemente antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **POV CAITLIN**

-..Y ya sabes lo que sucedió después -termino Barry mirándome expectante. No sabía muy bien que sentir, puede que Barry no lo vea claramente pero para mi es más que evidente que Iris tiene sentimientos por él.

\- Yo yo no sé que decirte Barry - le respondí en voz baja aún tratando de organizar mis sentimientos.

\- Yo te conté esto porque no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros Cait - me aseguró, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco de corazón Barry pero esto es algo difícil para mi, Iris es alguien importante en tu vida y en la mía también quisiera estar bien con ella pero evidentemente por ahora no va a ser posible - solté un largo suspiro, tratando de encontrar una salida buena a todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - me preguntó un poco confundido.

-Barry por Dios me vas a negar que no te diste cuenta que Iris tiene sentimientos por ti y por esa razón ella te iba a besar en el restaurante - le respondí soltando sus manos sonando más brusca de lo que esperaba.

Me puse derecha mirando el parque en nuestro delante por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Barry también hacia lo mismo, sabía que está conversación acabaría de esta manera esa era una de las razones por las cuales no quería hablar de esto.

\- Mira Cait -comenzó Barry soltando un largo suspiro - no soy tonto y claro que pude darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Iris hacia mi. Es verdad que en un momento de mi vida hubiera dado todo para que ella me quisiera así, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, yo estoy contigo, en verdad te quiero y quiero que esto funcione y dure por esa razón no les di importancia.

Está es una de las razones por las que quiero tanto a Barry, siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, sabe utilizar las palabras correctas para mandar a mis miedos lejos.

\- Tengo tanto miedo - le susurré mirando mis manos - esto es tan perfecto que no puedo evitar sentir que un día despertaré y tu ya no estarás. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

Barry se levantó de la banca y se arrodilló en mi frente levantando mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

\- Te quiero Cait y te prometo con todo mi amor hacia ti que pase lo que pase estaré junto a ti y si algún día nos separamos, encontraré mi camino de regreso hacia ti - me aseguro con voz firme y cerró la promesa con un beso firme, lleno de cariño.

\- Te quiero mucho Barry Allen - le susurré sujetando su cara entre mis manos - y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Compartimos un par de besos más hasta que Barry se levantó de golpe y tendió su mano hacia mi.

\- Vamos, vamos a divertirnos - me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eso suena tan peligroso - le dije bromeando mientras tomaba su mano - pero correré el riesgo.

Barry me recogió en estilo de novia y salió corriendo, cerré los ojos y me abracé a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que nos detuvimos, frente a nosotros estaba una gran feria. Había grandes puestos de juegos por todo lado, niños corriendo por todos lados. Todo el ambiente derrochaba felicidad.

\- Vamos - dijo Barry mientras me ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano guiándome hacia la feria.

 **CUATRO** **HORAS MÁS TARDE**

\- No puedo creer que comas tanta azúcar - le dije incrédula a Barry mientras entrabamos a mi departamento directo hacia el sillón.

\- En mi defensa mi organismo funciona más rápido de lo normal y esos algodones de azúcar estaban deliciosos - me respondió mientras fregaba su estomago.

\- Estaban ricos pero te comiste cinco Barry ¡CINCO! - le grité incrédula pero divertida.

Ir a la feria con Barry resultó ser realmente divertido. Nos hicimos muchos juegos mecánicos, grité en toda la montaña rusa mientras Barry solo reía al verme toda asustada. Participamos en muchos juegos y Barry ganó un lindo ( y enorme) oso para mi.

\- Tú no te quedaste atrás con los hot dogs Cait -me respondió Barry riendo - te comiste tres de ellos, muy pronto rodarás en lugar de caminar.

Cogí un almohadón y se lo lancé, Barry me regresó el golpe y comenzamos a pelear a almohadazos. Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que Barry se lanzó hacia mi y me inmovilizó en el sillón quedando el encima mio.

\- Parece que no eres muy rápida Dr. Snow - me susurró mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- Eso es injusto y tú lo sabes - le respondí mientras hacia un puchero.

Barry se agachó un poco más y me beso, fue un beso dulce en un principio pero rápidamente se transformó en algo más. Saqué su camiseta por su cabeza y estaba a punto de sacar la mía cuando mi celular vibró encima de la mesa.

\- Ignóralo -me pidió Barry mientras me besaba.

\- Puede ser algo importante - le respondí tratando de luchar contra la sensación de sus besos en mi cuello.

\- Amoor - le pedí al notar que no pararía - puede ser algún meta.

\- Uf, está bien - me dijo al retirarse de encima mio -pero pagarás por esto más adelante.

Barry se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua. Recogí mi teléfono que estaba junto a las fotos que nos hicimos hoy en el parque, verlas me sacó una enorme sonrisa pero eso cambió rápidamente al ver el nombre en el identificador de llamada.

 **IRIS WEST.**

* * *

 **¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Qué creen que le dirá Iris a Caitlin? Cualquier idea o sugerencia déjenmelo saber, las estaré esperando. No podré escribir si ustedes no me ayudan a hacerlo así que espero muchos muchos comentarios, okaaay no muchos pero si algunos jaja**

 **Con cariño**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	7. Te amo

**Hoola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado para seguir la historia. Me ha hecho realmente feliz leer sus comentarios :D ¡Son grandiosas!**

 **(Esto no tiene nada que ver pero las invito a leer mi pequeño one-shot SnowBarry :D)**

 **No me pertenecer Flash ni sus personajes.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **POV CAITLIN.**

Hace un par de días Iris me llamó, en un principio no pensaba en contestar pero sabía que sería de muy mala educación si la ignoraba aparte que deseaba poder llevar la fiesta en paz con ella.

Me invitó a tomarnos un café para poder charlar de cosas de la boda pero sabía que en el fondo quería hablar de lo que sucedió en el bar, tampoco es como si lo pudiéramos ignorar fácilmente.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada en la cafetería de siempre esperándola. Pedí un simple vaso de té, estos han sido los diez minutos más largos de mi vida.

No soy para nada tonta y se muy bien que Iris tiene sentimiento por Barry aunque ella lo niegue, y es por eso que tengo este malestar en el estomago, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Cada vez que la puerta suena regreso a ver, esperando encontrar a Iris entrando y al mismo tiempo deseando que no sea ella. La puerta sonó una vez más y al regresar a ver ahí estaba Iris.

La saludé con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa a la cual ella respondió, esto hizo que me relajara un poco pero no por completo.

\- Caitlin - me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla y sentándose en mi frente - perdona la tardanza pero no pude salir antes del trabajo.

\- No te preocupes, no he esperado mucho - le respondí mientras doblaba con mi mano una servilleta.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que ya no pude más, el miedo junto con el nerviosismo me iban a matar.

\- Iris en verdad quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó en el restaurante la otra noche - solté de golpe, Iris me miró nerviosamente.

\- Yo en verdad me siento muy avergonzada por ello Caitlin - me respondió Iris después de un momento - fue muy grosero de mi parte levantarme de esa manera y retirarme después de que ustedes me hayan contado de lo suyo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Iris? - le pregunté, no tenía ganas de irnos por las ramas, quería que esto acabara lo más rápido posible.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa Caitlin, sabes que Barry es alguien muy importante para mi y lo de mi boda, todo eso se acumuló y explotó, lo siento - respondió mirándome a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad en ellos.

\- Por lo mismo Iris, tú eres muy importante para Barry y no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros...- le dije sintiéndome segura de mis palabras - por eso quiero que me respondas algo siendo totalmente sincera conmigo... ¿Tienes sentimientos por Barry?

Iris desvió su vista hacia sus manos, esto solo confirmaba mi punto.

\- No lo sé Caitlin - me respondió murmurando - no estoy segura de lo que siento y eso me tiene aterrada.

Mi corazón se apretó un poco, mis manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Esto cambiaba realmente las cosas, la decisión de Iris podría cambiarlo todo.

-Sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti, tanto como lo es para mi - volvió a hablar Iris mirándome - pero quiero que sepas que no haría nada para lastimar a Barry y mucho menos a ti.

\- Pero no puedes simplemente ignorar lo que sientes Iris - murmuré lógicamente.

\- Lo sé muy bien Caitlin, no estoy segura de lo que siento por Barry pero estoy segura que amo a Eddy una gran parte de mi lo ama y sé que el también me ama a mi así que solo quiero dejar pasar esto - me respondió tranquilamente - sólo quiero llevarme contigo, ser feliz y que ustedes también lo sean.

Debo admitir que todo eso tiene mucho sentido. De pronto me sentí muy tonta por sobre reaccionar y pensar que Iris haría algo para lastimar a las personas que quieres.

-Lo siento - admití sintiéndome cohibida - por reaccionar como lo hice. Eres una gran persona Iris, tú y Eddy merecen ser muy felices.

\- Tranquila- me aseguro sonriendo - si alguien viene y me dice que tiene sentimientos por mi novio yo también reaccionaria de esa manera - bromeó, esto hizo que todo el ambiente se relajara notoriamente.

El resto de la charla fue agradable. Mayormente hablamos de la boda, del vestido, de todos los preparativos. Sí Iris se sentía incomoda conmigo no lo demostraba y yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Pagamos rápidamente nuestro café y salimos caminando hasta nuestros autos.

\- Gracias Caitlin - me dijo de pronto Iris con sinceridad en su voz - por aceptar esto, entiendo lo difícil que debió sido.

\- No debes agradecer nada Iris - respondí rápidamente - fue realmente bueno aclarar todo y poder seguir con normalidad.

Iris estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto sentí que ya no podía moverme, miré asustada a Iris quien estaba igual de asustada.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Caitlin? - gritó Iris asustada.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar un tipo salió de detrás de los autos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros - la hija del Detective West y su hermosa amiga Caitlin Snow.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó enojada Iris mientras trataba de moverse.

\- Solo digamos que soy alguien al que tu papito y tu hermanito Allen le hicieron algo muy muy malo - escupió mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y jugaba con el - apuesto que a él no le gustaría que algo le pasara a su noviesita.

\- Aléjate de ella - gritó Iris a lo que el desvió su atención de mi.

\- Creo querida que no estás en condiciones de pedir nada - le respondió burlonamente - ahora debo decidir a cual de las dos llevaré.

Se paró en nuestro frente y comenzó a examinarnos una por una.

\- Tú podrías servirme - dijo mientras miraba a Iris de arriba a abajo - apuesto que tu papi se molestaría mucho si simplemente desaparecieras.

Iris no mostró ningún rastro de temor en su rostro, lo cual molestó más al tipo.

\- Aparte que necesitas una buena reprimenda - le dijo mientras lo tomaba de su brazo y la sacudía - parece que no te han enseñado a ser menos alzada.

\- ¡Déjala! - le grité mirándolo desafiante- tú no quieres secuestrar a la hija de un detective, te perseguirán y te mandarán preso por el resto de tu vida. Creo que eres mucho más inteligente que eso.

\- Mmm puede que tengas razón - me miro suspicaz - aparte disfrutaría mucho más de tu compañía.

-Claro que sí - le dije coqueta, debía lograr distraerlo. No nos tocó cuando nos logró dejar congeladas eso quiere decir que es algo de su mente. Solo tengo que lograr distraerlo lo suficiente para poder liberarnos.

\- Barry nunca ha sabido hacer las cosas bien - continué coquetamente, Iris me envió una mirada confundida pero la ignoré - apuesto que un hombre como tú sabe que hacer.

\- Claro que lo sé, preciosa - me respondió acercándose a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo cobraba movilidad poco a poco. Le hice señas a Iris que de quedara como estaba, si queríamos salir vivas de aquí debíamos ser inteligentes.

\- ¿Podrías mostrármelo? - le dije en voz seductora. El tipo solo sonrió y me tomó el rostro con sus manos.

 **POV IRIS.**

Estaba totalmente aterrada, no se como Caitlin podía hacer esto. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar pero el tipo parecía no notarlo y Caitlin me hizo una pequeña seña para que me quedara como estaba.

Pude ver como el tipo cerró la distancia con Caitlin y la tomó del rostro . Saqué rápidamente mi celular y pulsé el número de Barry pero solo dejé prendida la llamada.

-¡Ey, idiota! - le grité furiosa tratando de llamar su atención antes que besara a Caitlin. Y también dándole tiempo a Barry para que averiguara donde estábamos.

\- ¿Celosa cariño? - me preguntó burlonamente mientras se alejaba de Caitlin y se acercaba a mi.

Comencé a reír burlonamente - ¿Tú crees? - le pregunté entre risas - he tenido hombres mejores que tú - le escupí.

Esto parece haber roto su control porque sus ojos se tornaron totalmente negros y me miro amenazante.

\- Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir eso - me dijo con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté desafiante - ¿Acaso no te gusta aceptar que hay hombres mejores que tú?

Él solamente se acercó a mi y me agarró del cuello, levantadome del suelo. Internamente rogaba para que Barry nos haya localizado ya. Me era cada vez más difícil respirar. Hasta cuando sentí que me soltaba y caí. De pie estaba Caitlin agarrada el cuello de la botella que había roto en la cabeza del tipo.

\- Debemos correr - me dijo Caitlin mientras me ayudaba a levar y me halaba lejos del tipo quien estaba aún en el piso, con su cabeza sangrando entre sus manos.

No llegamos muy lejos cuando sentí que dejaba de tener poder de mi cuerpo y lo mismo sucedió con Caitlin. Ahora estaba oficialmente aterrada, la regresé a ver y lucía igual de aterrada que yo.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven? - gritó el metahumano detrás nuestro. Cerré los ojos preparándome para lo peor pero no vino. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, al abrir los ojos Caitlin me estaba tratando de halar y atrás muestro estaba Barry, corriendo mientras golpeaba al tipo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de los patrulleros. Quise quedarme y ver que sucedía pero Caitlin solo me siguió halando hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

A los pocos segundos llegó Eddy. Al verlo venir hacia mi, solo pude sentirme aliviada. Corrí hacia donde él y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó preocupado pero sin soltarme - estaba tan preocupado, cuando Barry me llamó salí corriendo hacia acá. Te amo tanto Iris, si algo te llegara a pasar yo no..

\- Ahora lo estoy amor - murmuré en su cuello haciéndolo silenciar - también te amo, te amo tanto.

Eddy me dio un pequeño y prolongado beso en mi frente y luego un pequeño en mis labios.

 **POV CAITLIN**

Vi como Eddy abrazó a Iris por un momento, luego desvié mi atención hacia donde estaba Barry.

Él metahumano ya estaba en el suelo, tenía la tentación de correr hacia Barry. Necesitaba abrazarlo y besarle pero justo cuando estaba yendo a caminar un par de brazos me retuvieron. Era Joe.

\- Vamos Cait - murmuró suavemente - debemos ir a la comisaría y si te acercas ahora a él sería muy peligroso.

Sabía que tenía razón así que solo asentí y me fui con él, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia donde estaba Barry quien solo me regresó a ver, asentí suavemente respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa. Levantó al metahumando y se lo llevó a Star labs.

Al llegar a la comisaría Barry ya estaba ahí esperandome, al verlo corrí hacia él y me enterré en sus brazos.

\- Amor, ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mientras sujetaba mi cara entre sus manos - tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado.

\- Estoy bien Barry - le susurré poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas - tenía tanto miedo.

Todo lo que acababa de suceder me cayo como balde de agua fría, ahora que la adrenalina había cesado el miedo comenzó a invadirme.

\- Yo yo estaba tan aterrada, yo yo no sabía que hacer...- comencé a tartamudear abrazando a Barry fuertemente.

\- Lo sé amor - respondió Barry abrazándome a él mientras sus manos estaban en mi espalda consolándome.

\- Ahora estás aquí conmigo, nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase. Lo prometo, siempre voy a protegerte - me aseguró dándome un beso en mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos así hasta cuando escuchamos a Eddy llamarnos. No quería despegarme de Barry pero sabía que debía ir a dar mi declaración.

\- Vamos a ir Cait - me susurró Barry - cuando acabe iremos a casa, lo prometo.

Entré y di mi declaración lo más rápido posible. Al salir Barry estaba hablando con Joe y parecía ser algo serio.

\- ¿Podemos ir? - le pregunté cuando llegue hacia donde estaban.

-Claro, vamos - me aseguró Barry poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. Nos despedimos de Joe y fuimos hacia el ascensor ya que Iris y Eddy parecían haber desaparecido.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? - le pregunté cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

\- De nosotros - me contestó tranquilamente pero a mi me dejó como piedra. Es cierto que Joe no sabía nada de nosotros porque esperábamos el momento adecuado para contárselo.

\- Tranquila - me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara al notar mi estado - no debes preocuparte por nada, Joe siempre te quiere mucho. Está feliz por nosotros.

Eso me tranquilizó bastante, sólo necesitamos hacer una pequeña visita más y todo estaba correctamente con nuestra relación.

Llegamos a mi departamento en unos segundos. Barry fue por una taza de té mientras me cambiaba a un buso de Star labs de Barry y unos pantalones holgados.

Entré en la cama esperando a que Barry regresara. Estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando sentí un bar de brazos rodear mi cintura. Me cerqué más hasta que mi espalda tocaba el pecho de Barry.

\- Te amo Cait - me susurró con su cara enterrada en mi cabello - hoy me asusté tanto, sí algo te pasaba no hubiera sabido que hacer.

\- También te amo Barry - le respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios - yo sé que siempre me protegerás...

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Barry. Muy pronto habrá una charla con Joe y Harry ;). Cualquier sugerencia o comentario háganmelo saber, lo estaré esperando.**

 **Con cariño**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	8. Te amo (Pov Barry)

**Hooola a todos!**

 **Perdón, perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero han sido dos semanas realmente malas. Estaba muy enferma y fueron los exámenes finales entonces no he tenido mucho tiempo entre tratar de no morir y estudiar. Pero de todas maneras aquí está el capítulo prometo que el próximo vendrá en un par de días.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregaron a favorita, la siguen o me han dejado un review. !Son las mejores¡**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

 **Disfrútenlo** **.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

\- Ey Bar - me sacudió Eddy de mis pensamientos al entrar en el laboratorio agitado - hay un nuevo caso, encontraron un cuerpo y Joe te necesita ahí.

\- Está bien Eddy, gracias - le respondí al incorporarme. Cogí mi maletín y salí corriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el ascensor escuché a Eddy gritar mi nombre.

\- Espera Bar, también voy a ir a la escena. Te puedo llevar - me dijo al alcanzarme. Esto me pareció bastante raro ya que puedo estar en unos segundo ahí pero había algo en la mirada de Eddy que me dijo que aceptara.

La escena estaba a unos diez minutos de la estación pero había un tráfico horrible en la ciudad así que tomaría más tiempo. Con Eddy compartíamos un cómodo silencio, o al menos era cómodo para mi.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar como Eddy movía sus manos por en el volante y cada cierto tiempo me lanzaba una mirada recelosa. Sabía que quería decirme algo pero parecía no encontrar la manera o la valentía para hacerlo.

\- Mm ¿Estás bien Eddy? - le pregunté un inseguro, no sabía si debía o no preguntarle pero prefería hacerlo a seguir recibiendo sus miradas extrañas.

\- No, bueno sí - me respondió nervios - hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo y ahora que estás con Caitlin pensé que esto sería un poco más fácil pero...

\- Okaaay Eddy - lo corté riendo y poniendo una mano en su hombro - parece que te vas a ahogar ahí, respira. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, somos familia ahora.

\- Es respecto a Iris - soltó de golpe Eddy y me miró asustado antes de mirar hacia el camino de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede con Iris? - le pregunté totalmente confundido. No tenía ni idea que era lo que sucedía con Eddy.

\- Vas a pensar que soy un tonto o algo similar pero... - antes que Eddy pudiera terminar mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, era Iris.

\- Hey Iris, ¿Qué sucede? - contesté pero Iris no contestó solo podía escuchar lo que pasaba desde el otro lado.

 _-¡Ey, idiota! - gritó Iria furiosa._

 _\- ¿Celosa cariño? - preguntó alguien burlonamente desde el otro lado. Mi estómago se revolvió._

 _Iris comenzó a reír - ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó entre risas - he tenido hombres mejores que tú - le escupió_

 _\- Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir eso - le dijo el otro tipo con rabia en su voz._

-¿Barry? ¿Qué sucede? - me preguntó Eddy al parar el auto y mirarme preocupado.

-Es Iris, ella está... -me quedé como piedra al mirar el reloj, Iris estaba con Caitlin también.

-Me me tengo que ir - le respondí a Eddy antes de bajar del auto sin darle oportunidad a que me respondiera - voy a enviarte una dirección, ve ahí lo antes posible.

Llegué a Star labs unos segundos después. Cisco estaba en su computador.

\- Ey Barry, ¿Qué sucede? - me preguntó al sentirme llegar, no le contesté nada. Me acerqué directamente a la computadora para localizar el teléfono de Iris. Hasta que lo localizara me cambié rápidamente al traje.

-Barry, ¿Qué está mal? - me preguntó Cisco mientras miraba el computador - ¿Por qué estás rastreando el celular de Iris?

-No lo sé Cisco, ella me llamó y solo pude escuchar a un tipo del otro lado y hoy Cait iba a ir con ella a tomar un café o algo así. Están juntas en algún lado y están en peligro-le contesté desesperado, esperando el resultado del rastreo.

El resultó brilló en la pantalla, estaban un par de calles de la cafetería. Corrí hasta el lugar, dejando atrás a un Cisco muy confundido y preocupado.

Al llegar Caitlin estaba junto a Iris pero ambas estaban totalmente estáticas, detrás suyo estaba un tipo. Antes que tuviera tiempo de llegar a ellas, me acerqué y lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude. Regresé a ver a Caitlin quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, deseaba tanto acercarme y abrazarla se la veía completamente aterrada.

\- ¡Barry! - gritó Cisco por el auricular de mi oído - está a punto de levantarse. Debes noquearlo para que no logre paralizarte.

De mala gana regresé mi atención al metahumano en mi delante. Fui hacia él y lo comencé a golpear evitando que su vista se posara en mi por más de una fracción de segundo. Pude escuchar a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía. No tardó mucho hasta caer rendido, regresé mi vista tratando de localizar a Cait.

Estaba a unos metros de mi, Eddy estaba con Iris a su lado. Me regresó a ver pero antes que pudiera ir hacia ella, Joe se acercó por detrás suyo y se la llevó. Levanté al meta en mi hombro y corrí hacia Star labs.

Al llegar fui directamente hacia las celdas, Cisco estaba ya ahí esperándome. Entré y lo puse dentro y cerré la celda.

\- ¿Están Caitlin e Iris bien? - me preguntó al salir.

-Sí, no tuve tiempo de comprobarlas. Ahora voy a ir a la comisaria para poder verlas - le respondí mientras me apoyaba en la pared. Estaba realmente agotado pero necesitaba comprobar que Caitlin esta bien.

\- Estuviste genial ahí afuera - me respondió Cisco mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro - voy a ir a la corteza a buscar alguna información de nuestro meta.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? - le pregunté un poco confundido - estoy seguro que Cait se alegrará de verte.

-No creo que sea buena idea. La conosco y no quiero abrumarla - me respondió fácilmente y se fue. Me cambié a mi ropa habitual antes de salir corriendo hacia la comisaria. Al llegar no pude verlos por ningún lado, _deben estar por llegar pensé. A_ los pocos minutos la puerta de ascensor se abrió y salieron los cuatro. Caitlin al verme corrió hacia mi y se enterró en mis brazos.

\- Amor, ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté mientras sujetaba su rostro entre mis manos - tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado.

\- Estoy bien Barry - me susurró poniendo sus manos encima de las mias- tenía tanto miedo.

\- Yo yo estaba tan aterrada, yo yo no sabía que hacer...- comenzó a tartamudear abrazandome fuertemente.

\- Lo sé amor - respondí abrazándola fuertemente mientras mis manos estaban en su espalda consolándola.

\- Ahora estás aquí conmigo, nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase. Lo prometo, siempre voy a protegerte - le aseguré dándome un beso en su cabeza.

Nos quedamos así hasta cuando escuchamos a Eddy llamarnos. No quería despegarme de Cait pero sabía que debía dar su declaración para podernos ir a casa.

\- Vamos a ir Cait - me susurré - cuando acabe iremos a casa, lo prometo.

Cait entró rápidamente en el despacho del Teniente. Yo me quedé apoyado en un escritorio frente a la puerta. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Joe acercarse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando entre Cait y tú? - me preguntó Joe sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quedé helado por segunda vez en el día, es cierto que Joe no sabía nada de nosotros.

\- Quita esa cara de asustado Barry - me dijo riendo Joe - no voy a matarlos por estar juntos.

Tragué saliva notoriamente, me sudaban las palmas de las manos y estoy seguro que temblaba un poco. Es cierto que fue realmente fácil contarle de nosotros a Cisco o Iris pero Joe era otra cosa, él es como mi padre y estoy seguro que muy dentro quería que las cosas entre Iris y yo funcionaran.

\- ¿Así que estás bien con lo nuestro? - le pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Joe puso su típica mirada cuando va a hablar de algo sería y se giró hacia mi.

\- Hijo sabes que te quiero bastante y lo que te haga feliz, yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero quiero que estés seguro de esto, Cait ha pasado por un montón de cosas difíciles y no es justo que te equivoques con ella - me dijo seriamente, sé que desde que todo el asunto de Flash empezó Joe a ha llegado a querer mucho a Caitlin, tanto que la ve como a otra hija.

\- Estoy seguro de esto Joe, quiero mucho a Caitlin y no haría nada para dañarla - le respondí siendo completamente honesto, no tenía nada que ocultar - sé que me lo dices por lo de Iris y te puedo asegurar que eso ya quedó atrás. Yo amo mucho a Iris pero como mi hermana.

Antes que Joe pudiera continuar Cait salió de la oficina, nos miró con cuidado al acercarse a nosotros.

\- ¿Podemos ir? - me preguntó cuando llegó a nosotros.

-Claro, vamos - le aseguré poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Nos despedimos de Joe y fuimos hacia el ascensor ya que Iris y Eddy parecían haber desaparecido.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? - me preguntó cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

\- De nosotros - le contesté tranquilamente pero Cait se puso rígida

\- Tranquila - le dije con una sonrisa en la cara al notar su estado - no debes preocuparte por nada, Joe siempre te quiere mucho. Está feliz por nosotros.

Eso pareció relajara notoriamente. Me alegro que Joe al fin sepa de nosotros. Solo nos falta visitar a papá y ya todos lo sabrán.

Llegamos al departamento de Cait en unos segundos. Fui por una taza de té mientras Cait se cambiaba.

Al regresar Cait ya estaba dentro de la cama, dejé la taza en la mesa de noche, me quité los zapatos y me acosté detrás suyo atrayéndola hacia mi.

\- Te amo Cait - le susurré con su cara enterrada en mi cabello - hoy me asusté tanto, sí algo te pasaba no hubiera sabido que hacer.

\- También te amo Barry - me respondió con una sonrisa en mis labios - yo sé que siempre me protegerás..

Antes que pudiera terminar Cait cayo rendida. Miré el reloj y eran apenas las seis de la tarde, me quedé un momento más así, teniendo a Cait en mis brazos.

La miré detenidamente, en momentos como este me siento un hombre muy afortunado. Cait era realmente hermosa y por encima de eso es una mujer muy inteligente, fuerte e independiente eso es lo que más amo de ella, su fortaleza, la manera que logra ver lo bueno de uno sobre cualquier equivocación. Tiene un corazón de oro y se siente muy bien saber que me ama a mi de todas las personas en el planeta.

Me quedé con Cait por otra media hora pero pronto será la hora de la cena así que me levanté para hacer algo de espagueti. Puse un poco de música y saqué todos los ingredientes. Puse los sartenes en la estufa cuando sentó un par de brazos rodearme.

\- ¿Qué haces amor? - me preguntó una adormilada Cait asentando su cabeza en mi espalda.

\- Estoy tratando de hacer algo de espagueti - respondí al girarme y abrazarla. Cait sin tacones es ligeramente pequeña, llega a mi hombro entonces tenía que encogerme un poco para abrazarla correctamente - ¿Por qué no vas a la sala y miras un poco la tele hasta que esté la comida?

\- Está bien, cuidado quemes el edificio - bromeó un poco antes de darme un beso y caminar hacia la sala.

Estuve cocinando por un rato hasta que sonó el timbre.

\- Amor ¿Quién es? - pregunté mientras lavaba algunos utensilios que ocupé pero Cait no contestaba así que decidí ir a ver que sucedía. Cait estaba como piedra frente al teléfono del timbre.

\- Cait ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté al llegar a ella y comprobar que esté físicamente bien.

\- Bar, son mis padres - respondió regresandome a ver con sus ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Cualquier idea o sugerencia haganmela saber**

 **Con cariño**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	9. Thinking out loud

**Hooola!**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia especialmente a Daniela HC, Leanish203, LupitaChapero, Raquel, Lina y a todas las demás personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia. ¡Son maravillosas!**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY**

-¿Qué? - pregunté deseando de todo corazón que haya escuchado mal. Cait me seguía viendo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Mis padres Barry, están abajo - me dijo mientras comenzó a moverse por toda la sala - ¿Qué qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué les vamos a decir?.

Verla pasear por toda la sala me sacó de mi estupor. No tenía ni idea de lo que va a pasar pero sabía que no podíamos dejarlos abajo hasta que averiguamos que hacer.

\- Ey ey amor - sujeté a Cait por los hombros al acercarme a ella - respira, respira.

Cait se detuvo de inmediato, aún me miraba horrorizada pero antes que comenzará de nuevo a divagar hablé rápidamente - primero que nada, debemos dejarles pasar. No podemos dejarlos allá abajo congelándose.

\- ¡Si! Como pude ser tan descuidada - me respondió Cait mientras iba hasta el teléfono y aplastaba el botón para que la puerta se abriera y ellos pudieran subir.

\- Vamos a estar bien - le dije mirándola atentamente - ¿Alguna cosa que deba saber? - le pregunté tratando de estar lo más preparado posible para lo que venia.

\- Mmm no lo sé - me susurró Cait mientras mordía su uña con nerviosismo - solo que a mi mamá Ronnie no era de su agrado, siempre fue difícil las tres veces que nos reunimos.

Esto provocó que un nudo se formara en mi estomago. Siempre he tenido entendido que Ronnie era un buen chico y si eso no le agradaba a la mamá de Cait yo no tenía esperanzas.

\- Pero tranquilo amor - me dijo Cait dándose cuenta de mi reacción - te amará y si no lo hace no importa.

Quería tener tiempo para poderme preparar correctamente para lo que vendría pero antes que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo la puerta del departamento sonó. Cait me miró una vez más, tomó una bocada de aire y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla. Yo me quedé en el lugar donde estaba congelado.

\- ¡Mamá! - saludo Cait desde la otra habitación.

\- Cariño, pensé que nos dejarías por siempre ahí abajo - respondió su madre en broma.

\- Lo siento, es que me tomó por sorpresa - respondió fácilmente Cait - ¡Papá!

\- Mira lo hermosa que estás mi pequeña - respondió dulcemente su padre.

-Gracias - respondió Cait, debe tener sus mejillas sonrojadas - quiero presentarlos a alguien - habló Cait mientras caminaban hacia donde yo estaba congelado. Bueno ahora esta oficialmente aterrado.

Con Caitlin hemos hablado muchas veces de sus padres. Su padre es el Dr Richard Snow un respetado genetista, reconocido a nivel nacional por su trabajo, casado por quince años con la bella bioingeniera la Dra Elizabeth Panabaker. Es por ella que Cait había decidido estudiar bioingenieria.

-Mamá y papá, él es Barry Allen - me presentó Cait con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acercaban a mi.

Caitlin es idéntica a su madre, la misma estatura, la misma finura, el mismo color de cabello, su nariz, esa sonrisa dulce pero sus ojos eran definitivamente heredados de su padre.

-Mucho gusto Dr y Dra Snow - me pareció la mejor idea saludarles formalmente para que no crean que les estoy faltando el respeto pero más era debido a mi extremo nerviosismo. Agradecí enormemente no haber tartamudeado.

-Llamame Elizabeth, Barry. Somos casi familia después de todo- bromeó la Dr. Snow mientras me miraba divertida. Obviamente había notado mi estado al entrar y solo estaba jugando conmigo.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Cait mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano. Definitivamente sentía que me iba a dar un ataque de pánico, mi cara estaba ardiendo y solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara salvándome de la mirada escrutadora del papá de Cait.

\- Mucho gusto Barry - habló por primera vez el Dr. Richard mientras estrechaba mi mano - espero que no hallamos llegado en un mal momento.

\- Un gusto en conocerlo Doctor Snow, Cait me ha platicado muchas cosas de ustedes y claro que no - le aseguré tratando de no sonar muy nervioso pero por la mirada divertida que tenía en su rostro, estaba fallando fatalmente.

\- ¿Qué huele tan bien? - preguntó la mamá de Cait rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se formó mientras apoyaba su bolsa en el sillón.

\- Barry estaba preparando algo de espagueti, mamá - respondió Cait sonando un poco más relajada - es un excelente cocinero - me alagó mientras me daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Barry? - me preguntó caminando hacia la cocina a lo que yo la seguí mientras Cait se quedaba atrás con su papá. Elizabeth entró a la cocina y fue directo hacia el espagueti, probó un poco y me regresó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esto está realmente delicioso Barry - me alagó sonriendo, esto me relajó bastante. Causar una buena impresión a los padres de Cait era muy importante, tal ves más para mi que para ella.

\- Muchas gracias - le agradecí honestamente - si gusta puede ir con Cait mientras yo acabo aquí y cenamos.

-Claro que no, Barry - me respondió rápidamente - tú ya has hecho bastante, déjanos a mi y a Richard servir la cena mientras tú y Cait ponen la mesa.

Antes que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de rechazar su oferta Elizabeth salió de la cocina y yo fui tras ella.

-Richard, vamos. Ayúdame a servir la cena - le pidió mientras se quitaba su abrigo. Caitlin solo le dio una mirada divertida a su padre mientras se levantaba soltaba un gran suspiro y seguía a Elizabeth a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Cait cuando nos quedamos solos - parece que te iba a dar una taque hace rato - rió

\- Estaba a punto de darme uno, te lo aseguro - contesté mientas me sentaba a su lado - pero estoy bien, solo necesito sobrevivir a la cena y misión cumplida.

\- Eso será interesante - rió mientras me abrazaba - pero todo saldrá bien, hasta ahora las cosas van mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunté curioso mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cabello.

\- La primera vez que les presenté a Ronnie a mis padres, fue completamente un desastre - comenzó riendo - no sé porque pero mi mamá desde que lo vio no lo aprobó y no se porque, después no hizo ni el intento de llevarse bien con él aun cuando yo se lo pedí y cuando le preguntaba porque lo desaprobaba ella solo decía "Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Cait"

\- Hasta ahora parece que le caigo bien - le dije sintiéndome un poco más seguro de hace rato - en la cocina hasta me alagó por mi delicioso espagueti.

\- ¿En verdad? - me preguntó Cait mientras se enderezaba y me miraba sonriendo.

\- Sip - le contesté orgulloso - en ningún momento me quiso lanzar cuchillos ni nada de eso - bromeé tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo y ahuyentar el recuerdo de Ronnie lejos de su mente.

Cait se agachó un poco y me dio un pequeño beso que yo recibí encantado - gracias - me susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en la mia.

\- ¿Por? - le pregunté tentado a volver a cerrar la distancia.

\- Por estar aquí. Por intentar conocer a mis padres - contestó tranquila - pudiste poner cualquier excusa para irte pero aún sigues aquí.

\- ¿Por qué irme? - le pregunté un poco confundido, la idea no había cruzado ni una vez por mi mente. Me separé un poco para poderla mirar a los ojos - yo quiero todo esto, quiero conocer a tus padres y que ellos me acepten, quiero ir contigo cuando ellos te inviten a cenar, quiero ir a visitarlos contigo, quiero hacer cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, amor.

\- Pero yo no quiero que esto sea un sacrificio para ti - me dijo mientras mordía su labio - esto es muy importante para mi pero no por eso quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres, sé que conocer a mis padres es muy pronto para nuestra relación.

\- Ey - le dije mientras sujetaba delicadamente su rostro - esto no es un sacrificio para mi ni nada por el estilo, tu mismo lo dijiste pude haber salido corriendo con cualquier excusa pero aquí estoy y sé que puede ser muy pronto pero yo no tengo ningún problema con ello. Además esto solo me ayuda para que sea más fácil la plática cuando vaya a pedirles su permiso para que te cases conmigo - esto puede que haya sonado a broma pero para mi era más que cierto, sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a lado de esta hermosa mujer.

Los ojos de Cait se llenaron de lágrimas y acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó. Este beso se sentía distinto a todos los que habíamos tenido antes pero era de un distinto bueno. Estaba tan cargado de amor que me sentía abrumado, me recordaba tanto a los besos que mamá me daba cuando aún la tenía a mi lado. Este beso solo me hace dar cuenta claramente de algo que yo ya sabía y sentía, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Caitlin Snow.

Antes que pudiéramos decir algo más, la puerta de la cocina sonó y nos separamos rápidamente asustados.

\- Espero que ya estén colocando la mesa tortolitos - bromeó Elizabeth al vernos. La cara de Cait estaba totalmente roja y estoy seguro que la mía también.

-Ya Eli - habló el papá de Cait desde la cocina - deja a los muchachos tranquilos, vas a provocar que les de un ataqué - rió.

\- Ug, está bien - gritó de vuelta - pero en verdad, pongan la mesa que la comida estará lista pronto - nos señalo antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina nuevamente. Cait y yo nos miramos y reímos, esto era realmente chistoso ignorando los comentarios vergonzosos.

Preparamos rápidamente la mesa y antes de lo pensado estábamos todos sentados en el comedor. El papá de Cait estaba sentado a la cabecera, su mamá a su lado derecho y Cait y yo al izquierdo.

\- Voy a poner algo de música - se disculpó levantándose Cait de la mesa dejándome a solas con sus padres, tragué saliva.

\- Cuéntame Barry, ¿En qué trabajas? - preguntó Richard tratando de matar el silencio.

\- Soy científico forense la policía de Ciudad Central - respondí sintiéndome un poco cohibido _y soy Flash en mi tiempo libre pensé_

\- ¿En verdad? - preguntó un poco interesado - ¿Tú estás en las escenas y todo eso?

\- La mayoría del tiempo, recojo pruebas, hago análisis y ayudo a detener a los malos - bromeé un poco.

Antes que pudiéramos seguir hablando Cait regresó a la mesa. La comida pasó tranquila, interactuaba cada que era posible. La Dr. Elizabeth era realmente divertida y el Dr. Richard solo le seguía la corriente pero se notaba que la adoraba, por la forma en que la miraba, por como sostenía su mano. Ver tanto amor junto era muy inspirador aunque al mismo tiempo me formó un nudo en el estómago, si mi madre no hubiera muerto mis padres serían así. Aún pudiera tener cenas como estás con ellos.

\- Nunca me contaste como se conocieron, Cait - habló la Elizabeth mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Yo me quedé como piedra al escuchar pero gracias a Dios Cait reaccionó rápidamente dándome una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

\- Barry vino a Star labs por algo de ayuda en un caso - respondió Cait - ¿Cierto Barry? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Sabía que yo estaba congelado y aún así dirigió toda la atención a mi.

\- Um sí - respondí sintiéndome tonto - era de un asesinato y mi laboratorio no tenía un compuesto que necesitaba para procesar un material importante.

\- ¿Y tus padres Barry?- preguntó Richard sin darse cuenta de mi reacción hacia tal pregunta. Cait me miró un poco asustada, este era un tema realmente delicado.

\- Papá - se quejó Cait - esto parece un interrogatorio.

-Solo queremos saber más de él, cariño - respondió Richard - no le veo que tiene eso de malo.

\- Mi mamá Nora, está muerta - respondí antes que Cait tratara de cambiar de tema de conversación, debía ser honesto con ellos al menos con esta parte de mi vida.

\- Cuando era niño un hombre entró a casa y la asesinó - toda la mesa quedó en completo silencio. Elizabeth le envió una mirada de regaño a Richard - mi padre Henry fue acusado de su asesinato aún cuando yo pude ver que no era él.

\- Lo siento Barry - se disculpó Richard - no quería ser imprudente.

\- No se preocupe señor - le respondí regalándole una pequeña sonrisa - usted no tenía conocimiento de esto.

\- ¿Él aún sigue detenido, Barry? - preguntó la mamá de Cait - nosotros tenemos unos buenos amigos abogados que son excelentes y pueden ayudarte.

\- Salió hace un par de meses - le respondí sinceramente pero muy agradecido - el hombre que entró a mi casa al fin confesó pero agradezco de todo corazón su ayuda. Es importante para mi que ustedes supieran esto y lo entendieran.

\- ¿Por qué juzgaríamos, Barry? - habló Richard mirándome atentamente - no somos nadie para hacerlo y sé que si mi pequeña te eligió a ti es porque eres un buen hombre, no dudo ni un segundo de sus elecciones y siempre las apoyamos.

Esto me relajó bastante, ellos ya saben la mayoría de mi historia al menos las partes que podemos compartir con ellos y nos apoyan así que todo será más fácil. Cait tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Al terminar la cena, recogimos todos los platos y los llevamos a la cocina. Me puse el delantal para poder lavarlos sin estropear mi ropa.

\- Richard ¿Por qué no vas con Cait a subir las maletas del auto? - sugirió la señora Elizabet mientras ayudaba a traer lo que quedaba en la mesa.

\- Esa es buena idea - respondió Cait mientras se ponía su abrigo y enviarme una mirada cómplice- vamos papá.

Estábamos en completo silencio y era un tanto incómodo. Parecía que la mamá de Cait también lo sentía porque empezó a hablar.

\- Barry - comenzó mientras secaba los platos - me imagino que tú sabes la historia de Caitlin y Ronnie ¿Cierto? - preguntó

\- Sí señora - respondí mientras acababa de lavar los platos - Ronnie era mi amigo también.

\- Entonces mi pequeña debió de haberte contado que yo nunca aprobé a Ronnie - siguió, no sabía a que iba todo esto pero por como me hablaba sabía que era algo importante.

\- Sí - contesté simplemente mientras me secaba las manos y me quitaba el delantal. Elizabeth también se secó las manos y me invito a sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

\- La primera vez que escuché hablar a Cait de Ronnie ella me contó que era un nuevo compañero del laboratorio, a los pocos días ella me contó que él la invitó a salir. Pasaron un par de meses y tuvimos nuestra primera reunión con ellos. Al llegar solo estaba Cait, me bastó con mirarla una vez para saber que las cosas no iban bien. Ronnie llegó un par de horas después aún cuando Cait lo llamó cuando llegamos, él se justificó diciendo que tuvo que hacer cosas del trabajo pero dime Barry ¿Quién trabaja un sábado hasta las siete de la noche? Hablé con Cait respecto a eso, días después y ella me dijo que esto era normal en él y que estaba bien con ello, la conozco muy bien como para saber que ella no lo estaba.

\- ¿Él le hizo daño? - pregunté temeroso sintiendo como la rabia se iba apoderando de mi.

-No, hasta donde yo sé., Barry. Sé que Ronnie era un buen hombre, no dudo de eso pero no era el tipo de hombre que necesitaba mi Cait. Ella comenzó a poder las necesidades de Ronnie por encima de las suyas y eso estaba mal. - respondió - y cuando él murió, parecía que el mundo se acabó para ella. Quedó realmente mal pero de alguna manera mi Cait, la que se fue por estar con Ronnie regresó.

\- Cait regresó a su modo antiguo, volvió a ser la misma chica reservada, callada. Y ahí fuiste cuando entraste tú en escena. Cuando entraste en la vida de Cait ella comenzó a abrirse de nuevo pero está vez sin cambiar como lo hizo con Ronnie. Poco a poco tu presencia fue alegrando la vida de mi hija y ahora que los veo juntos sé que no me he equivocado en ti. La forma en que la miras, la manera que le sonríes y el hecho que de que no saliste corriendo por la puerta cuando nos escuchaste llegar, habla mucho de cuanto la amas - me aseguró mientras me daba una sonrisa suave y amable.

\- No podría hablar mucho de cuando el mundo de Cait ha cambiado cuando llegue pero si puedo hablar de lo mucho que ella a cambiado el mio.- respondí - Es la voz de la razón en mi vida, en los momentos que el mundo se me venía encima ella ha estado ahí alentándome ha ser mejor. Para mi es la mujer perfecta así como es. Ni por un segundo cambiaría nada de ella - le aseguré confiadamente.

Cait entró riendo con su padre al departamento interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Gracias Barry - me agradeció Elizabeth mientras se levantaba - por ser la luz en la vida de Cait.

-Yo soy él que debe agradecer señora - respondí - soy yo el afortunado en tener a Cait en mi vida.

Me dedicó una dulce mirada antes de girar y salir hacia la sala. Después de unos segundos salí detrás suyo.

-¡Richard! - gritó la señora Elizabet cuando sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo pues el papá de Cait la abrazó - ¡Bájame!

\- Está bien mujer - respondió sonriendo - pero solo porque no lo hago mi espalda se quebrará - bromeó a lo que la mamá de Cait respondió con un suave golpe en el hombro.

\- Bueno muchachos, creo que iremos a descasar - dijo Richard mientras cogía las maletas - ya no estamos en edad para quedarnos hasta media noche.

\- Tú no estarás en edad Richard - respondió la señora Elizabet, era muy divertidos verlos interactuar - pero estoy segura que a Barry no le gustará que nos quedemos aquí haciendo mal cuarteto.

\- ¡Mamá! - la regaño Cait como por décima vez en la noche.

\- Vamos a descansar mujer mia - dijo Richard mientras se acercó a mi y esta vez en lugar de estrechar mi mano me dio un pequeño abrazo - fue un gusto conocerte Barry, espero verte pronto.

\- El gusto es mio señor - le respondí.

-Hasta mañana Barry - se despidió Elizabet dándome un beso en la mejilla - fue realmente un placer conocerte.

\- El placer fue mio señora - le aseguré pues así era. Después de despedirse de Cait fueron hacia la habitación. De fondo se escuchaba los acordes del inicio de Thinking out loud en la radio.

\- Baila conmigo - le pedí a Cait mientras tendía mi mano hacia ella. A lo que ella gustosa acepto. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras yo la abrazaba por su cintura y comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente.

- _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ \- canté en su oído mientras nos movíamos. Me sentía como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo, fuera podría estar empezando la Tercera Guerra Mundial pero aquí, dentro del departamento con Cait en mis brazos se sentía como el lugar más feliz y seguro del universo.

\- Amo escucharte cantar - dijo Cait suavemente - tienes una voz preciosa.

\- _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand, I fall in love with you every single day ._

-Te amo Caitlin Snow - le susurré suavemente respirando el suave aroma a vainilla de su cabello.

\- Te amo Barry Allen - contestó poniendo su cabeza sobre mi corazón.

 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _Thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are..._

* * *

 **¿Debo seguir?**

 **Cualquier idea o sugerencia háganmela saber.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	10. Cita

**¡Hoola!**

 **Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas las personas que siguen la historia y en especial a** LupitaChapero, Cece14, Raquel, Leanish203 y Daniela HC **.**

 **Daniela HC este capítulo es para ti, con mucho cariño.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV Caitlin.**

\- ¡Amoooor ! Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde - gritó Barry desde la sala. Había llegado hace media hora y yo aún seguía en la recamara arreglándome para nuestra cena.

\- Si me sigues poniendo nerviosa, me demoraré más Barry - respondí mientras me daba un último vistazo en el espejo y salia.

Barry al escuchar los tacos viniendo hacia la sala se dio la vuelta y quedó totalmente estático cuando vio a Cait delante.

\- Wow - fue lo único que logró salir de su boca.

\- ¿Estoy bien? - pregunté un poco (bastante) insegura. Hoy era una noche importante. Saldríamos con Felicity y Oliver a cenar aunque secretamente Oliver nos contó que pediría esta noche a Felicity que se casara con él una vez más.

Nosotros no podíamos estar más felices por ellos. Después de todo lo que han pasado, el accidente de Felicity y lo de William el hijo de Oliver, se merecían tener toda la felicidad del mundo. Han luchado mucho por estar juntos.

\- Estás perfecta amor - respondió Barry - me voy a sentir el hombre más envidiado está noche.

\- ¿ Ya te he dicho que te amo? - le pregunté sintiéndome muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

\- Mmm puede ser pero me encantaría escucharlo una vez más - respondió coquétamente mientras me acercaba a él y me besaba.

\- Te amo Barry Allen - le dije al separarnos.

\- Yo te amo más futura Señora Allen - contestó acercándome una vez más hacia él.

\- Si seguimos así, no vamos a salir nunca - interrumpí su beso poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón - suspiró haciendo un puchero mientras se separaba de mi, no pude evitar reír cuando vi su rostro, tenía todo rojo donde había puesto mis labios.

-¿De qué ríes? - preguntó mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

\- Tienes toda la cara roja de mi labial amor, siéntate mientras voy por una toalla - respondí mientras iba hacia la habitación y regresaba.

\- Aún no entiendo porque usas los lentes - le dije mientras lo limpiaba. Barry ahora no necesitaba lentes pero el aseguraba que le daban un aspecto más serio y le gustaba usarlos cada que tenía la oportunidad aunque yo sabía que era por su madre. Ella se los había comprado cuando él estaba en la escuela y hasta que se graduó no dejó de usarlos ni un solo día.

\- Ya lo sabes amor - respondió riendo - me veo más serio con ellos - Estuve tentada a reir pero sabía que era algo importante así que no hice. En un par de minutos su rostro quedó de color natural.

\- Ahora si vamos - me dijo mientras se levanta y enderezaba su ropa. Hasta ahora me percato de lo guapo que estaba Barry. Llevaba pantalones negros de tela en conjunto con su chaqueta y por debajo una camiseta blanca. Combinaba a la perfección con mi atuendo.

\- Está muy guapo, Señor Allen - lo alagué mientras acomodaba la solapa de su chaqueta.

\- Gracias Dra. Snow - me respondió - pero por mucho que me gustan tus alagos y lo que posiblemente vendrá después, estamos realmente tarde y es hora de marcharnos - Asentí en acuerdo y fui por mi abrigo. Me lo puse y salimos del departamento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la calle de alado del restaurante, dando gracias a Dios hoy use mucho fijador en mi cabello, de no seria toda una locura ahora. Sujeté la mano de Barry y caminamos hacia el restaurante. Al entrar nos recibió una chica, rubia, flamante que no quitaba los ojos de Barry.

\- Buenos noches, me llamo Alexandra. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - preguntó con su voz dulzona a Barry, como si yo no estuviera a su lado y agarrada de su mano.

\- Buenas noches, nos están esperando - respondí antes que Barry pudiera hacerlo, Alexandra me regresó a ver por primera vez y me mostró una sonrisa más falsa que su cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Sus nombres? - preguntó sonriendole aún a Barry quien parecía ajeno a sus intentos de coquetear.

\- El Señor y la Señora Allen - contesté automáticamente a lo que Barry solo me dio una mirada de interrogación mientras Alexandra miraba su computadora. Me olvidé complemente que Felicity pudo haber reservado con mi apellido real, pero para mi suerte no fue así.

\- Es correcto, los Señores Queen los están esperando - respondió Alexandra con una sonrisa fingida - por aquí - nos dijo mientras nos guiaba entre las mesas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - me preguntó Barry en voz baja mientras la seguíamos.

\- Te estaba comiendo vivo - le respondí un poco malhumorada - no me iba a quedar callada.

\- Suban hasta el nivel tres y ahí los conducirán hacia su mesa - nos dijo o más bien se lo dijo a Barry cuando llegamos al ascensor.

\- Gracias - respondí mientras pasaba por su delante para entrar al ascensor llevando conmigo a Barry.

\- Woow - bromeó mientras subíamos - pensé que la matarías ahí abajo.

\- No tiene nada de gracioso Bartholomew - respondí cortante tratando de enviar a los celos lejos, no quería que la noche se arruinara gracias a la rubia insípida de Alexandra.

Barry parecía entender la indirecta así que solo me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

\- Te adoro - me susurró tiernamente - ahora cambia esa carita celosa y olvidemonos de ella - pidió mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Está bien - respondí sin poderle negar nada cuando me miraba de esa manera. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos llevaron hacia la mesa donde estaban Oliver y Felicity quien saltó de su asiento cuando nos vio llegar.

\- Cait - me saludó Felicity mientras me abrazaba, a nuestro lado Barry hacia lo mismo con Oliver.

\- Gracias por lo de abajo - le susurré solo para ella - me salvaste de arrancarle los cabellos rubios falsos a Alexandra.

\- De nada - me respondió dándome una mirada cómplice - cambié los nombres de todos cuando la vi. Apuesto que estaba de resbalosa también con Barry.

\- Uf ni te imaginas - le dije con irritación - le hablaba como si yo no existiera.

\- Cait - me llamó Oliver interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña conversación- que gusto verte - me saludo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Oliver Queen - le contesté bromeando - es agradable cuando no tengo que verte herido.

La cena fue muy agradable, hablamos y reímos de todo un poco. Fue muy lindo estar con ellos de esta manera, sin preocupaciones sin tener que salir corriendo porque un metahumano o un loco quiere destruir nuestras ciudades.

\- Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo juntos chicos - habló Barry a mi lado - se merecen estar felices después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Soy un hombre muy afortunado Bar - le respondió Oliver sujetando la mano de Felicity quien tenía un hermosa sonrisa en su rostro - tengo suerte de que esta mujer a mi lado, me quiera.

\- Somos unos chicos con suerte - contestó Bar mirándome con adoración. Todo el ambiente cambió de repente, las luces se apagaron un poco y Oliver se levantó yendo hacia el lado de Felicity quien miraba interrogante la escena.

\- Felicity Smoak - comenzó mientras se arrodillaba mirándola fijamente. Lo regresé a ver a Barry quien los miraba atentamente.

\- Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, la mayoría de ellas malas pero te has quedado a mi lado aún cuando has visto lo peor de mi. Eres la mejor, hermosa e inteligente mujer que he conocido. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Felicity miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a Oliver y solo asintió con su cabeza saltando a sus brazos, besándolo. Todo las personas en el lugar aplaudieron mientras Barry me acercaba hacia él y me daba un tierno beso mientras secaba las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que habían salido.

\- Pronto - me susurró Bar al abrazarme. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y mi estomago dio una vuelta al solo imaginarlo. Pasamos por otro rato en el restaurante hasta cuando ya era muy tarde y debíamos ir a descansar.

Después de pagar, decidimos dar un pequeño paseo caminando por la ciudad. Con Felicity íbamos un par de pasos delante de Barry y Oliver, dándoles privacidad aunque creo que ellos nos la estaban dando a nosotras.

\- Fue realmente duro - comentó Felicity al hablar de su accidente - pasé un par de semanas sumergida en un pozo de depresión hasta que un día decidí ya no seguir de esa manera.

\- Eres una mujer muy fuerte Felicity - le respondí honestamente - además tienes a un hombre fabuloso que intenta ser lo mejor para ti.

\- Tú también lo tienes Cait - respondió riendo y sujetando mi brazo - ¿Cómo lo llevas con Barry? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Bien, más que bien. Estos seis meses a su lado han sido realmente maravillosos - respondí sonrojandome un poco - pensé que Iris sería un problema para nosotros pero no lo ha sido y eso ha sido grandioso, no tengo ni idea como hubiera manejado todo eso.

\- Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso Caitlin - sonrió Felicity - y hablando de Iris, ¿ya saben cuando será la boda?

\- Oh si, claro - respondí mientras sujetaba mi bolso y sacaba las invitaciones que Iris me había pedido que entregara a Felicity - aquí están las invitaciones. Está una para ti y Oliver, otra para Laurel, Diggle y Lyla mm y una más para Thea y Alex.

\- Están hermosas - dijo Felicity al mirarlas - dile a Iris que cuente con nosotros. No faltaremos a un día tan importante como ese.

\- Mira amor, las invitaciones para la boda de Iris - dijo emocionada al detenerse y darse la vuelta para que Oliver las pudiera ver.

\- Están geniales, cariño - respondió Oliver de la misma manera que Barry me había respondido a mi. Eran ajenos a este tipo de cosas apuesto que si les daban un papel doblado y escrito a mano como invitación para ellos sería lo mismo.

\- Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irnos - dijo Barry mientras me envolvía en un abrazo - hoy a sido fabuloso espero que podramos hacer esto un poco más seguido.

\- Eso sería genial Bar - comentó Felicity abrazando a Oliver - pero es tan difícil tener un día libre de toda la locura que rodea nuestra vida.

\- Estamos ahora con este problema de Damien Darhk - dijo Oliver un poco preocupado - ahora que ya a perdido su magia está más enojado aún y estoy seguro que utilizará todo su poder para destruirnos.

\- Sabes que si necesitas de nuestra ayuda estaremos ahí - le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos para despedirme - siempre estaremos para ustedes chicos.

-Igualmente nosotros - respondió Oliver al darle un abrazo fraterno a Barry - muchas gracias por esta noche.

-Espero que la próxima cena la parte el de la proposición la realices tú Barry - bromeó Felicity ganándose un sonrojo asombroso de parte de Barry.

-Eso tenlo por seguro - le respondió Barry. Dimos un último abrazo a Oliver y Felicity y Barry nos llevó a mi departamento.

Al llegar fui directamente a la habitación para poderme cambiar en algo más cómodo que consistía en una camiseta holgada de Barry y un pantalon de pijama. Después de recoger mi cabello en una coleta y quitarme el maquillaje, salí y encontré a Barry en la sala viendo televisión.

-Tu turno - le indiqué para que pudiera entrar a cambiarse en algo más cómodo. Desde hace unos tres meses Barry ha comenzado a quedarse a dormir después que nos dimos cuenta que era inútil que se fuera a media noche y regresara a las siete para ir al trabajo juntos.

Prácticamente ya vivía conmigo, tenía gran parte de su ropa y sus cosas aquí pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar que se mudará oficialmente. Me senté a esperarlo pensando que era el momento perfecto para pedírselo aunque pueda que él no lo prefiera así pero debía arriesgarme.

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo? - preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me atraía hacia el.

\- Mmm La Teoría del Big Bang - respondí sabiendo que era nuestra seria favorita.

\- Por eso te amo - bromeó mientras me daba un tierno beso. Vimos un par de capítulos mientras yo recogía la suficiente valentía para poder hablar con él del tema de vivir aquí.

\- ¿Sucede algo amor? - preguntó Barry un tanto preocupado - estás algo inquieta.

\- Quería preguntarte algo - respondí al alejarme un poco y aclarar mi garganta.

\- Soy todo oídos - me dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco y sujetaba mi mano al notar que era algo importante.

En mi mente trataba de hallar la mejor manera de decírselo, lo muy probable es que esté exagerando como todo este asunto pero no quería que Barry se sintiera presionado con nuestra relación y este podría ser un gran paso.

\- Amo - habló Barry al notar que no diría nada - sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, dime - terminó dándome un suave apretón a mi mano, animándome a hablar.

\- Mm me di cuenta que ya tienes gran parte de tus cosas aquí - comencé nerviosamente, ganándome una mirada media herida de parte de Barry - no, no es que me incomoda ni nada de eso - traté de arreglarlo y el rostro de Barry cambió a confusión pura.

\- ¿Quieres que las recoja? - preguntó un poco inseguro pues no entendía el propósito de la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - respondí rápidamente. Cogí un gran bocado de aire y continué, era ahora o era nunca - me refería a la mayoría de tus cosas ya están aquí y solo vas a tu departamento ciertas veces entonces creo que sería mejor si oficialmente vienes a vivir conmigo.

Barry se quedó viéndome - pero claro, si tú estás de acuerdo con eso -argumente rápidamente - yo no quiero presionarte ni nada de eso, entiendo perfect...

Pero Barry me cortó acercándome hacia él y besándome -Me encantaría - respondió cuando nos separamos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

-¿Estás seguro amor? - le pregunté - no quiero que pienses que yo te estoy presionando para esto.

-Tú no me presionas para nada Cait - me contestó sonriendo - quiero que dejes de pensar que lo haces porque no es así. Yo estoy más que encantado de vivir aquí, yo había querido preguntarte por esto antes pero no creía correcto, es tu departamento después de todo.

Atraje a Barry hasta mi otra vez. El beso comenzó suavemente pero rápidamente subió de nivel, hasta que estaba sentada a horcajadas en Barry y su camiseta ya no estaba.

\- ¿Estás segura? - me preguntó separándose un poco de mi a lo que solo logré asentir.

Me levantó fácilmente del sillón y me llevó a la habitación, la ropa salió rápidamente y muy pronto estábamos tocando el cielo con nuestras manos.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Cualquier comentario o idea solo haganmela saber por un review.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7.**


	11. Boda (Parte I)

**Hooola!**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y apoyan esta historia. En partes de este capítulo estarán unos links de las fotos de los lugares que me imagino verán, sería fabuloso que los abrieran para que cuadre mejor la idea de lo que Cait está viendo.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV CAITLIN.**

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Iris por décima vez, insegura. En verdad ese vestido le quedaba precioso, o al menos esa mirada en su rostro, esa sonrisa y toda el aura a su alrededor la hacían ver divina.

\- Estoy más que segura Iris - le contesté mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella - Créeme Iris, vas a ser la novia más linda que he visto y no es por el hecho de tu vestido o tu maquillaje, nada de eso. Vas a ser la novia más linda porque te vas a casar por amor, con un hombre maravilloso que te ama de la misma manera que tú a él.

\- ¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa? - me preguntó Iris mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Mmm déjame pensarlo mm cuando fuimos a elegir las flores, el pastel, la música, la recepción - bromeé - podría seguir así todo el día.

\- Gracias - me dijo simplemente sujetando mi mano - siempre imaginé que estaría haciendo esto con mamá pero estoy muy contenta de hacer esto contigo Caitlin, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Me vas a hacer llorar - respondí tratando de enviar el sentimentalismo lejos o pronto seríamos un mar de lágrimas las dos.

Pagamos por los dos vestidos, el de Iris y el mio de madrina y nos fuimos a revisar por última vez el lugar donde sería la boda y la recepción. El lugar era en las afueras de la ciudad, a una media hora en una hacienda del tío de Eddie. Al llegar estacionamos el auto y bajamos, había unas tres personas acabando de colocar todo en orden.

\- Señoritas - nos saludo amablemente José, un hombre mayor que es trabajador de la hacienda ya por muchos años - las esperábamos más temprano.

-Es que aquí la señorita - le conteste señalando a Iris - está muy nerviosa y nos demoramos más de lo esperado retirando los vestidos.

-Mi pobre señorita Iris - respondió José mientras le sujetaba la mano a Iris - todo ira perfecto mañana, se lo aseguro y solo para espantar esos nervios suyos las voy a llevar a que vean como quedó el lugar con todo ya en su lugar.

\- Muchas gracias José - le agradeció Iris dándole un abrazo que él respondió gustoso. Ambos comenzar a caminar y yo los seguí. Caminamos por un par de minutos hasta cuando llegamos a lo que era el camino hacia el lugar, me quedé con la boca abierta al verlo.

( /wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Bodas_Leo_Bride_lujo_wedding_-planner_ )

\- Woow - fue lo único que pude decir. Definitivamente habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. Iris a mi lado estaba igual que yo, solo que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos - nos indicó José mientras nos indicaba a seguir, Iris sujetó mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar. A unos pocos metros estaba el lugar donde sería la ceremonia religiosa y estaba igual de divino que el camino.

( . )

Nos quedamos un par de minutos ahí, observándolo todo y pronto seguimos al lugar donde sería la recepción que estaba un poco más al fondo. Este lugar estaba cubierto y llevaba una alfombra verde que cubría su piso de madera.

( . )

-Está hermoso - le dije a José quien estaba mirando nuestra reacción.

-No sé como agradecerles - comenzó Iris mientras abrazaba nuevamente a José - este lugar quedo hermoso y todo es gracias a usted y los muchachos.

-No debe agradecernos - respondió - hemos vistos crecer a Eddie desde que tenía cuatro. Para mi y todas las personas de aquí ha sido un gran honor preparar todo para un día tan importante para él como mañana.

-Espero que mañana nos puedan acompañar - pidió Iris - usted y su esposa. A Eddie y a mi nos haría inmensamente felices que ustedes estén con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Iris - le agradeció José - sería un honor para nosotros.

Nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a la ciudad. Iris iría a su casa mientras yo me quedaba en mi departamento para poder recoger mis cosas e ir a pasar la noche con ella y las chicas.

-Amoor - me saludó alegremente Barry cuando me vio entrar - pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca - bromeó a lo que le respondí sacando la lengua.

-Eres un odioso - le respondí mientras me acercaba - mejor ven y saluda a tu novia como Dios manda.

Barry se acercó riendo hacia mi y me atrajo hacia él, colocando sus manos en mi cintura y dándome un beso.

-Si más no me equivoco, tu has sido la que has desaparecido todo el mes entero - replicó haciendo un adorable puchero - me has abandonado.

-Sabes que nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré - contesté siguiéndole la corriente - ha sido un mes difícil pero te prometo que te recompensaré - prometí poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

\- Mmm bueno si lo pones así - sonrió coquetamente Barry mientras su mano iba entrando por debajo de mi blusa.

-Alto ahí, campeón - reí mientras me alejaba - en una hora Felicity pasará por mi y Eddy llegue con los chicos y si hacemos esto ahora, dudo mucho a que pueda estar lista para entonces.

-Pero eso es injusto - replicó Barry siguiéndome a la cocina como niño refunfuñando - te han tenido ocupada todo el mes y ahora te van a secuestrar.

-Amoor, hazlo por mi y por Iris - le pedí mirándolo desde el otro extremo de la cocina - esto es importante. Solo por hoy y mañana seré tuya todo el día.

-Está bien -contestó mientras salía - solo no olvides que me la debes.

Barry estaba mirando la televisión mientras recogía mis cosas. La verdad es que no debía llevar mucho solo lo que necesitaba para dormir hoy y nada más. Iris se llevó consigo los vestidos y mañana nos maquillarán a todas para la fiesta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta, al salir con mi maleta Eddie, Oliver, Diggle y Roy ya estaban instalados todos en la sala. Afuera se escucho un claxon que era obviamente mi aviso para irme.

-Pórtense bien ¡Eh! - los amenacé después de darle un beso de despedida a Barry quien aún llevaba consigo ese hermoso puchero - pórtate bien - le dije señalándolo mientras el resto nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida - si haces algo malo, lo sabré.

-Lo mismo para ti - respondió divertido mientras me abrazaba.

-Por favor Caitlin, creo que estoy hablando en nombre de todos cuando te pido que no dejes que hagan alguna locura - me pidió Oliver desde la esquina dándome una mirada suplicante a lo que todo el mundo soltó una carcajada.

-No prometo nada - bromeé mientras iba con Barry hacia la salida. Bajamos juntos en el ascensor y me acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

\- Te amo - le susurré suavemente al abrazarlo, esta era oficialmente nuestra primera noche serparados desde que decidimos vivir juntos. ¡Sí! sé que suena super adolescente pero es inevitable no hacerlo.

-Sabes que te amo más - respondió al separarnos - y te extrañaré enormemente. Cuídate mucho- Fuera el claxon del auto volvió a sonar.

-Cuidate también amor - le respondí dándole el último beso. Salí para encontrar a una Felicity entusiasta en el volante.

-Parece que no se fueran a volver a ver - bromeó Felicity cuando estuve dentro del auto.

-Hola a ti también - respondí divertida a su comentario - ¿Dónde están las chicas? - pregunté al notar que solo estaba ella.

-Las dejé en casa con Iris - contestó sin apartar la mirada del camino - no entrabamos todas en el auto y no necesitamos poner más nerviosa a Iris de lo que ya está.

El resto del camino fue divertido, Felicity con sus comentarios no paraba de hacerme reír. Al llegar las luces de la casa aún seguían encendidas y se escuchaba ruido dentro. Cuando entramos todas las chicas estaba en la sala mirando la televisión y cuando me vieron llegar saltaron a saludarme.

La noche pasó lentamente, decidimos quedarnos todas viendo una película en la sala pero a la mitad la mayoría estaba profundamente dormida. Apagué todo y fui a dormir, gracias a Dios Iris había inflado colchones para todas entonces dormiríamos cómodas.

Me desperté con un muy molesto ruido de la cocina, a mi alrededor Thea y Felicity aún seguían profundamente dormidas pero Iris, Lyla y Laurel habían desaparecido. Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con una escena de caricatura, en el suelo estaba Laurel bañada en algo amarillo que temía preguntar que era, en la esquina estaba Iris llorando de la risa junto con Lyla.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó? - pregunté entre confundida y divertida dando gracias a Dios que no decidimos quedarnos en mi departamento.

\- Lau Laurel estaba estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos cuando se resbalo y todo quedó encima de ella - alcanzó a contestarme Lyla en medio de la risa. No pude evitar reír, Laurel se levantó malhumorada, dándonos una mirada de muerte.

-Voy a ir a ducharme - fue lo único que nos dijo antes de desaparecer. Después que pudimos parar de reír, junto con Lyla terminamos el desayuno. Alcanzamos a desayunar antes que llegaran las personas que nos ayudarían a estar listas para la boda. Era tan emocionante y al mismo tiempo tan terrorífico pero de una cosa estaba segura, hoy sería un día perfecto.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Sé que este capítulo es algo corto y apresurado pero prometo que el otro será mejor.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	12. Boda (Parte II)

**Hooola !**

 **Siento mucho mcuho actualizar tan tarde. Hice todo lo posible por acabarlo pero el tiempo parece no alcanzar. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia. Espero poder escribir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

La mañana fue todo un desastre, la noche anterior fue una locura. Jugamos hasta las tres de la mañana cartas y pregúntemen si alguien quería levantarse hoy temprano para ir a ver los trajes, al único que Eddie logró despertar fue a mi y amenazas que involucraban llamar a Cait tuvieron mucho que ver. Al volver los chicos ya habían arreglado la sala o al menos han intentado dejarla un poco acomodada. Entre todos habían preparado el desayuno aunque sabemos que el del desayuno fue Diggle.

No sé como pero logramos estar listos antes de las dos de la tarde. Había estado tentado en llamar a Cait para saber como les estaba yendo pero una de las reglas era nada de comunicación hasta la iglesia. Esto parecía una tortura.

\- Hey Barry, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde - me indicó Roy golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto - me heché un último vistazo en el espejo y salí.

En la sala todos ya estaban limpios y guapos para la boda. Eddie estaba en una esquina y se lo notaba totalmente nervioso, obviamente trataba de mantener la conversación con los chicos pero no podría dejar de moverse ni podía cubrir la fina capa de sudor que se estaba formando en su frente. Teníamos que sacarlo de aquí o pronto eso se convertiría en un ataque de nervios y es lo último que necesitamos.

-Bueno chicos - grité llamando la atención de todos - es hora de irnos pero antes de hacerlo quiero que todos hagamos un minutos de silencio y por más raro que suene quiero que cerremos nuestros ojos y enviamos a Iris y Eddie todas nuestras buenas vibras. Hoy es un día importante y queremos que todo salga perfecto.

Me sorprendió cuando ninguno de los chicos hizo una broma pesada por esto, nos quedamos así todos, en silencio tan solo relajándonos y preparándonos para lo que vendría. Diggle fue el primero en hablar.

-Hoy es uno de esos días que marcan la vida de un hombre Eddie, te lo digo por experiencia. Disfrútalo, te estás casando con la persona que amas y creo que no hay nada más mágico en la vida que eso. Hablo en nombre de todos aquí al desearte toda la felicidad del mundo y agradecerte por permitirnos vivir esto contigo - Eddie lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Muchas gracias muchachos, han sido de gran apoyo para mi en todo esto. Gracias por estar aquí y compartir este día conmigo e Iris. Personalmente quiero decirles que los quiero mucho - respondió lleno de emoción.

\- ¡La diversión está por empezar! - Gritó Cisco rompiendo el momento cursi que estoy muy seguro ninguno de los presentes lo contará en el futuro a las chicas- ¡Hora de irnos!

 **POV CAITLIN.**

Decir que esto es una locura es quedarse corto, la felicidad, el nerviosismo y otro puñado de emociones que no puedo descifrar flotan por todo el departamento. Las chicas ya estábamos listas en la sala solo esperamos a Iris a quien están acabando de arreglar en la recámara.

No esperamos más de unos diez minutos cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió e Iris salió. Estaba completamente hermosa. Estoy más que segura que no habría una mujer más bella que ella hoy en su boda.

-¡Estás hermosa! - gritó Felicity mientras corrió a abrazarla, todas las demás seguimos su ejemplo. Después de los abrazos y tratar de contener las lágrimas nos separamos un poco.

\- Gracias chicas, por estar hoy aquí. Dado que no tengo a mi madre ya para apoyarme ustedes han sido geniales. Son unas grandes amigas y no sé como pagarles todo lo que han hecho y harán por mi hoy - nos agradeció con lágrimas Iris.

-Creo que hablo por todas Iris al decir que no debes agradecernos por nada. Eres nuestra amiga y tooodo esto es lo que hacen las amigas - les respondí mientras le daba un dulce pero no tan fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Ya basta basta de sentimentalismos ! - gritó Thea desde algún lado de la sala - ¡Es hora de irnos o a Eddie y a los chicos les dará algo al ver que no llegamos!

 **POV BARRY.**

Llegamos veinte minutos antes a donde se realizaría la boda y ...woow. Las chicas realizaron un trabajo estupendo con este lugar. Con Eddie solo habíamos mirado el lugar vacío y era muy muy diferente a como está ahora. Este lugar era mágico, tomé nota de felicitar a Cait por esto más tarde.

Saludamos a todas las personas que ya estaban en el lugar. Familia y amigos de Iris y Eddie. Joe ya estaba en el lugar en los primeros asientos. Se lo notaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que llevaba una capa de tristeza en él y no lo podía culpar. Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría de esa forma orgulloso y triste al ver que su pequeña hija se casaría.

Cuando el padre nos dio la señal para que nos ubiquemos, Cisco, Oliver, Eddie y yo fuimos hacia el altar y el resto de personas tomaron asiento atentos a lo que pronto sucedería. Estaba tan nervioso solamente al saber que Cait entraría caminando hacia mi, podría imaginar fácilmente el día de nuestra boda. A mi lado Eddie daba un paso para atrás, otro para delante y así. No lograba quedarse quieto el pobre hombre.

\- Respira Eddie o harás un hueco en el piso - bromeé tratando de llamar su atención.

-Estoy muy nervioso Bar - me contestó temblando un poco, estaba conmovido por este pobre hombre.

\- Tengo una leve idea de como debes sentirte Eddie pero debes respirar. Hoy es tu día no debes que los nervios te ganen - respondí dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la que él devolvió. De pronto todas las personas se levantaron, Joe ya no estaba en su asiento y la música de fondo comenzó.

Primero entró Laurel quien llevaba un vestido color piel hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla. Se veía muy bonita, a mi lado pude escuchar a Cisco soltar un woow. _Harían una interesante pareja pensé._

La segunda en entrar fue Felicity, ella llevaba un vestido blanco en tono con el de Laurel pero este llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. _"Madre mia"_ fue lo único que logré escuchar de Oliver a mi lado.

La siguiente en entrar fue Cait, todo el aire salió de mis pulmones cuando la vi. Estaba completa y absolutamente hermosa. Su vestido era un poco más oscuro que el de Laurel y Felicity pero entonaba muy bien con su piel. Su cabello estaba sujeto pero finas hebras caían por su rostro. Parecía un ángel y caminaba directamente hacia nosotros.

No podía dejar de mirarla y ella no apartaba su mirada de la mía - te amo - gesticulé cuando estaba en mi frente pero de lado de Felicity.

-Te amo más - respondió regalándome una dulce sonrisa. Al instante Eddie quedó estupefacto mirando hacia la entrada y al regresar a ver entendí el porque, Iris estaba haciendo su entrada del brazo de Joe.

Se la veía hermosa, su rostro no estaba cubierto y todo el mundo podía ver la grande y brillante sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. En todo el camino no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de Eddie y estoy muy seguro que lo mismo sucedía con él. Al llegar Joe sujetó suavemente el rostro de Iris y le dio un tierno beso en la frente cogió suavemente sus manos y las puso sobre las de Eddie quien había caminado hacia ellos.

\- Eddie, te entrego a mi más preciado tesoro. Iris es mi vida y espero que la cuides, la protejas y sobre todo la ames. Confió en ti - habló dulcemente Joe colocando una mano sobre le hombro de Eddie.

\- Gracias Joe y no dudes por un segundo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz - le respondió Eddie sujetando fuertemente las manos de Iris.

Joe se retiró a su asiento dándole un último abrazo a Iris quien caminó de la mano de Eddie hacia el altar. La ceremonia empezó tranquila, mis ojos se quedaron en Cait todo el momento, mi mente comenzó a volar sobre una vida que no parece muy remota ya. Yo entrando a mi casa después de un día largo en la central, Cait esperándome para la cena con un vientre redondeado...

La voz de Eddie me sacó de mis pensamientos, del otro lado Cait me miraba con una sonrisa divertida y confundida al mismo tiempo - después - le susurré sabiendo que quería saber que estaba pensando.

\- Yo, Eddie Thawne. Prometo amarte a ti, Iris West. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza tanto como en la pobreza. Sin lugar a duda, puedo decir que eres el amor de mi vida. Llegaste a ella repentinamente y la desordenaste por completo para luego armarla correctamente, me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco pero tan profundamente que si debo dar la vida por ti, la daría sin dudar ni un solo segundo. Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Iris le sonreía a Eddie con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras ponía en anillo en su dedo. Debo admitir que eso fue realmente dulce. Me siento en paz y feliz al saber que Iris estaba alado de un gran hombre que la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

\- Yo, Iris West. Prometo amarte a ti, Eddie Thawne. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza tanto como en la pobreza. Nunca creí que era posible amar tanto a una persona hasta que llegaste y te adueñaste de todo en mi. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. En todo este tiempo, has sido mi luz, mi guía..mi roca. No puedo imaginar un mundo donde tú no existieras. Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente. Prometo amarte hasta el último día de mi vida.

Con esto colocó el anillo en su dedo y la ceremonia siguió. Antes de lo pensado el padre presentó al Señor y la Señora Thawne e Iris caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de Eddie mientras todos aplaudían de pie.

\- ¿Vamos? - me preguntó Cait mientras tendía su mano hacia mi, la tomé sin dudarlo. Me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso.

\- Te extrañe - le susurré al abrazarla y pegarla a mi. Con tacos Cait estaba por llegar a ser de mi porte- y estás completamente hermosa - la alagué.

\- Usted no estás nada mal, Sr. Allen- me respondió dándome un suave y tierno beso en el mentón. Nos quedamos un momento así, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Al separarnos seguimos a todo el mundo quien estaba en camino a la recepción, el lugar estaba igual o más hermoso que donde habíamos estado.

\- Todo esto les quedó perfecto - felicité a Cait mirando a mi alrededor - parece sacado de revisa, amor. Les quedó muy bonito.

-Gracias, - me respondió mientras se tornaba rojita - además amo cuando te sonrojas - le dije a lo que Cait solo me abrazó y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho riendo.

\- ¡Basta! - protestó abrazándome - no es justo. Tú siempre logras sonrojarme - habló escondida en mi pecho.

\- Eso es porque te amo - respondí divertido dándole un suave beso en su frente.

\- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido amor - bromeó al alejarse un poco y mirarme divertida.

\- Lo sé pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón - respondí fácilmente. Se que sonaba cojo pero era lo que sentía y no me importaba sonar como un adolescente si se trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a Cait.

\- También te amo mucho mucho - me respondió Cait después de un beso suave.

\- Tortolitos, vengan - nos gritó Cisco desde una de las mesas ganando la atención de la mitad de las personas que ya estaban sentadas. A mi lado Cait soltó un quejido.

-Voy a matarlo un día de estos - susurró en broma mientras caminábamos a la mesa ignorando las miradas curiosas que todo el mundo nos lanzaba.

La velada era realmente tranquila, cómoda y divertida. Hasta que el momento del baile llegó. Los suaves acordes de _All of me_ comenzaron a sonar. Eddie tendió la mano a Iris y caminaron hasta la pista que estaba en medio de toda la recepción. Las luces se apagaron un poco y todo el ambiente cambió. El baile era mágico, todos desde sus mesas miraban el momento, maravillados.

Al terminar Eddie le dio un dulce y casto beso a Iris en la frente y esa fue la señal para que Joe se acercara y tomara su turno para el baile con Iris. Eddie hizo lo mismo con su madre y pronto más parejas llenaron la pista.

\- ¿Puede concederme el honor de este baile, Dr. Snow? - le pregunté a Cait al levantarme y tender mi mano hacia ella.

\- Con mucho gusto, Sr. Allen - contestó al tomar mi mano y levantarse. Caminamos hacia la pista y empezamos a bailar.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar esto? - le pregunté suavemente mirando al rededor esperando que entienda a lo que me refería.

\- Siempre que tú estés, puedo imaginar cualquier cosa - me respondió dulcemente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mirarme tiernamente- puedo imaginarte a ti, esperándome al final del pasillo, puedo imaginarte a ti en nuestra casa jugando con nuestro pequeño, puedo imaginarte a ti sosteniendo mi mano el último día de mi vida..

\- No tienes ni idea lo que me haces, Cait - le respondí mientras la abrazaba y nos seguíamos balanceando lentamente. No me importaba que estuviéramos totalmente fuera de ritmo o si las demás parejas se movían a nuestro alrededor. Solo importaba la persona que sostenía en mis brazos.

\- La tengo Barry - contestó en mi oído - porque es exactamente lo que tú me haces a mi. Siento que puedo ir hasta la Luna cuando estoy a tu lado, siento que puedo tocar el cielo solo al escucharte decir que me amas...

\- Ey - me golpeó suavemente el hombro Eddie - perdón si interrumpo el momento pero ¿Puedo tener este baile con Cait? - nos preguntó tentativo, hasta un poco incómodo.

-Claro - le contesté con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Cait suavemente. Por detrás alguien tocó mi hombro nuevamente y cuando regresé me encontré con una muy sonriente Iris.

-¿Puedo tener este baile? - me preguntó estirando su mano hacia mi. La tomé delicadamente y la acerqué y empezamos a bailar.

Al otro lado de la pista estaba Cait en brazos de Eddie. Ella me regresó la mirada y me guiño un ojo sonriendo. Esa fue su manera de brindarme su apoyo en lo que sucedería.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - pregunté a Iris.

\- Lo soy - respondió suavemente sin sabe que decir.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti - le dije sinceramente - sé que hace tiempo parecía imposible que yo te esté diciendo esto pero estoy muy contento sabiendo que encontraste a la persona correcta, Iris.

\- Lo sé, Barry. Esto es tan raro - habló despacio mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro abrazándome - todo el mundo juraba que terminaríamos juntos, hasta un periódico dijo que sucedería y míranos ahora. Hemos encontrado el amor en distintos lugares, en distintas personas. En personas geniales que nos aman tanto como nosotras las amamos...

\- Creo que en un momento estábamos diseñados el uno para el otro - contesté con una sonrisa triste. Se sentía como una despedida, sabía que Iris lo sentía también... Nos estábamos despidiendo del que un día fue nuestro destino - pero todo cambió, cambiamos y ...

-..y no podemos estar más agradecidos por ello - terminó Iris por mi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

\- ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? - le pregunté suavemente parando completamente nuestro baile, mirándola fijamente.

\- Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Barry - contestó tristemente - gracias. Por todo, por amarme y por cuidarme todos estos años.

-Te amaré y te cuidaré siempre - le respondí limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla - siempre estaré ahí para ti...

\- Siempre - repitió. Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en su frente. Este fue nuestro adiós, uno que pensé que dolería más de lo que ahora duele. Este fue el adiós definitivo para una Iris West- Allen.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Cualquier duda o sujerencia no duden en hacermela saber.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7.**


	13. Problemas

**Hoooola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, me hace muy feliz ver su apoyo.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

La vida nunca ha ido tan bien para mi antes y debo admitir que tengo un cierto temor guardado en mi. Tengo miedo de un día despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto no estaba pasando y que no tengo a Cait a mi lado. Este han sido el mejor año de mi vida. Cada día me enamoro más y más de ella pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me ama, me ayuda, me cuida y es tan perfecta o al menos lo es para mi y es lo único que importa.

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos meses: conocí a los padres de Cait, nos reunimos con Henry, mi padre, y todo fue fabuloso. Iris se casó con Eddy. Cisco y Patty comenzaron una relación formal hace un par de meses y se les ve que van muy en serio, ya hasta viven juntos. En resumen la vida no podía ir mejor pero no sabía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar...

\- ¡Barry! ¡Ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede hacer! - gritó Cisco por el aurícular. Hace unos cinco minutos localizamos a un meta que estaba atacando un centro comercial pero este tenía algo en particular cuando tocaba a las personas es como si drenara la vida de ellas. Había más de una decena de personas muertas ya gracias a esto.

-Voy a tratar de sacarlos, Cisco - respondí mientras me acercaba al lugar. Sin esperar a su respuesta entré al lugar y saqué a todas personas que pude. Cuando había acabado volví a entrar y el meta me estaba esperando sentado en una grada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Ya acabaste de ser un héroe, flash? - me preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos en su pantalón y se levantaba.

\- Estoy apunto de acabar contigo - le grité a lo que él solo comenzó a reír. Esto hizo que me frene totalmente y la curiosidad comenzó a picar en mi .

\- ¿Tú piensas que esto lo hice solo porque sí? - preguntó al sujetar un fierro que estaba cerca de él. No me dio tiempo para contestar cuando lanzó hacia mi. El fierro vino muy rápido y muy fuerte hacia mi. Mis poderes fueron inútiles al tratar de esquivarlo. El golpe me envió hacia tras, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

\- ¡Barry! - gritó Cait en mi auricular. Se escuchaba asustada y yo solo quería correr hacia ella.

\- ¿Ese es todo tu poder, Flash? - gritó mientras caminaba hacia mi, dispuesto a darme otro golpe.

\- ¡Barry! ¡Corre! - gritó Cisco. En una fracción de segundo me levanté y corrí al otro lado de la habitación, de espaldas al metahumano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunté llamando su atención. Él se dio la vuelta aún con esa sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? - repitió la pregunta colocando sus dedos en sus labios y fingiendo pensar - mm quiero destruirte - contestó mirándome con un intenso odio.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté tontamente, quería saber sus razones para querer acabarme.

\- Porque tú me destruiste primero - contestó gritando y caminando hacia mi - tú destruiste mi vida, destruiste mi futuro. Mataste al amor de mi vida...

Esto me dejó como piedra. No tenía la menor de idea de lo que hablaba, no se me hacia nada conocido y yo nunca he matado a nadie.

\- Yo no he hecho nada - hablé corriendo nuevamente lejos de él - ni siquiera se quien eres.

\- Aún no lo sabes - contestó sujetando con más fuerza el tubo en su mano - pero pronto lo harás - gritó corriendo hacia mi.

Corrí al otro lado de la habitación pero fui empujado lejos, hacia la pared. Caí con un ruido sordo al piso, pude sentir la sangre saliendo de mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, reuní toda mi fuerza y me acerqué a él enviándolo lejos, parecía ni siquiera haberse inmutado pues se puso de pie con facilidad limpiándose un raspón en su rostro.

\- Voy a destruirte flash - gritó con furia - voy a hacer que desees estar muerto. Voy a acabar con las cosas y las personas que amas. Haré que lamentes haber nacido Barry Allen.

Esto me dejó en shock, él sabe quien soy...antes que pudiera hacer algo desapareció de mi delante, se esfumó. A mi alrededor todo quedó destruido, había cuerpos por todas partes. Sonido de sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la lejanía y cada vez se acercaban más, yo estaba completamente congelado en mi lugar.

\- ¿Barry? ¿Barry? ¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó Cait con angustia en su voz.

\- Sí, lo estoy - fue lo único que salió de mi - estaré ahí en un instante - la tranquilice mientras miraba a mi alrededor. El ambiente estaba cargado de pesar, de tristeza.

Antes que llegara la policía me fui del lugar y corrí hacia el laboratorio. Al llegar Cait saltó de su silla y corrió a abrazarme. La sostuve así por lo que pareció una eternidad, no quería dejarla ir tenía miedo de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí, Bar? - preguntó Cisco rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja.

\- No lo sé - respondí simplemente mientras Cait me llevaba a una camilla para limpiar mis heridas. Cait le hizo señas a Cisco para que dejara el interrogatorio por ahora y yo estaba agradecido por ello.

Me cambié en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me recosté sobre la camilla. Sentía como si había sido arrastrado por un camión y no recibí más de un golpe de ese meta.

\- Amor, necesito que des vuelta para poder revisar la herida en tu cabeza - me pidió dulcemente Cait, me ayudó a dar vuelta quedando de cara hacia la pared. Sentí un poco de ardor pero nada más, fui sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo e iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

\- Descansa mi vida - me susurró Cait mientras movía el cabello de mi rostro y me daba un suave beso en la frente - duerme mi héroe.

Mi sueño fue lleno de pesadillas. Se sentía tan frió, tan triste. Una docena de cuerpos estaban en el suelo, sin vida. En el centro estaban Cait, colgando de sus manos y con sus ojos tapados. Tenía su rostro lleno de cortes y golpes, de su cabeza goteaba sangre la que formaba un gran charco a sus pies. Por detrás suyo aparecía el meta con un cuchillo en su mano y esa misma sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

-¡Mira lo que has logrado, Barry! - gritó mientras reía. Traté de moverme hacia él pero tenía mis pies pegados al piso. Trate una vez más pero fue igual de inútil que la primera.

\- Ahora vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí - me dijo mientras se acercaba a Cait y sujetándola por su cabello tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás- vas a ver morir al amor de tu vida, justo en tu frente y tú no podrás hacer nada.

\- ¡No! - grité pero él no se detuvo y acercó el cuchillo hacia el cuello de Cait - ¡Detente! ¡Detente! - intenté nuevamente desesperado pero el ignoró mis ruegos y rasgó la garganta de Cait.

\- ¡Cait! - grité cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¿Sientes eso, Flash? - me preguntó acercándose a mi - ¿Sientes como tu alma se va apagando? ¿Sientes como el vació en tu pecho se hace más y más grande a cada segundo?, eso es lo que sentí cuando la mataste, eso sentí cuando acabaste con la vida de mi esposa y eso es lo que sentirás por el resto de tu existencia...

\- ¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Despierta! - sentí como alguien me sacudía por los hombros. Al abrir los ojos Cait estaba en mi delante, con preocupación impregnada en su rostro. Sin esperar más me senté y la atraje en un fuerte abrazo. Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y aspiré el aroma de su piel.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor? - me preguntó suavemente, tanteando el terreno - Estabas quejándote y llamado mi nombre.

\- Estoy bien - fue lo único que logré responder. Cait entendió y sacó sus brazos de en medio de ambos y me abrazó fuertemente hacia ella.

\- Vamos a estar bien ¿Sí? - me dijo al separarse un poco de mi y mirarme a los ojos - vamos a salir de esta, siempre lo hacemos.

\- Tengo tanto miedo - admití mirando hacia mis manos, sin querer ver su cara de decepción pero Cait alzó mi rostro con su mano.

\- Es normal tener miedo, cariño - me dijo dulcemente - pero estoy contigo. Sabes que estamos muchas personas contigo.

-Es por eso que estoy asustado, amor - respondí sintiéndome inmensamente triste - él sabe quien soy, entonces sabe de todos ustedes. Sabe que estoy contigo y él hará cualquier cosa por destruirme, el sabe de que hilos tirar para herirme y yo no quiero que nada les pase. No quiero que nada te pase - admití poniendo mis manos en sus brazos y alejándola de mi. No puedo permitir que Cait salga herida y si para eso tengo que alejarme de ella, no tengo otra opción.

-Ni se te ocurra, Barry Allen - me amenazó, quitando mis manos de sus brazos - ni se te ocurra tratar de alejarme de ti porque no lo vas a lograr.

\- Parece que no entiendes el peligro en el que estas, Cait - solté un poco enojado por su terquedad. Me levanté y me alejé de ella. Si quería alejarla debía hacerlo ahora o nunca tendré el valor para hacerlo - puede lastimarte.

\- Soy consciente que estoy en peligro - respondió Cait mientras me seguía y quedaba a pocos pies de mi - pero soy consciente también que te tengo a ti para protegerme.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo puedo hacer? ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte o rápido para detenerlo? - grité pero Cait parecía no inmutarse a nada que le decía.

-Confió en ti - dije mientras se acercaba a mi pero a cada paso que daba, yo lo retrocedía. Una mirada de dolor pasó por los ojos de Cait pero ella parecía no importarle y siguió caminando hacia mi - Te amo Barry Allen y nada de lo que digas o hagas me va a hacer alejar ¿Entiendes? No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Estaba en mi frente ahora, la determinación estaba por todo su rostro y tuve que cerrar por un momento mis ojos para poder pensar las cosas. No la quería lastimar y tampoco quería alejarla de mi pero temía por su seguridad a mi lado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared pero una salida parecía ser la correcta y era salir de su vida.

\- Barry, por favor. No me alejes de ti - pidió mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro haciendo que abriera mis ojos - no hagas que esto nos impida seguir juntos.

\- Lo siento Cait - le susurré mientras retiraba sus manos de mi rostro y daba un paso hacia tras - pero esto lo hago por ti. Por favor debes entender, si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía tantas ganas de acercarme y enterrarla en mis brazos pero no podía. Sabía que no podía quedarme a su lado porque eso significaba ponerla en peligro.

\- Barry, por favor - me pidió entre lágrimas - no me apartes de ti.

\- Lo siento Cait - respondí mirando mis pies, las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos - pero debes irte...

Di un paso atrás y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Sollozos venían de mis espaldas y no tenía el valor para regresar a ver.

-Barry - me llamó Cait pero seguí caminando, mis manos estaban hechas puño dentro de mi cacheta. A cada paso que daba un agujero en mi pecho al igual que en mi pesadilla se iba agrandado.

-Barry - llamó nuevamente con su voz rota, me quedé en el umbral de la puerta. Sin tener el valor suficiente para atravesarla. Cogí aire y cuando estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso quedé congelado en mi lugar al escuchar las palabras que salieron de Cait entre sollozos...

\- Estoy embarazada, Barry... Vamos a ser papás...

* * *

 **¿Qué podría pasar? Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	14. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

**Hoooola!**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y apoyan la historia. Me hace muy feliz ver su apoyo para la historia.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

 _\- Estoy embarazada, Barry... Vamos a ser papás.._

Estaba totalmente en shock, las palabras de Caitilin seguían reproduciéndose en mi mente una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacia nuevos sentimientos iban naciendo en mi confundiéndome cada vez más y más. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Barry? - La voz rota de Cait retumbó en todo el laboratorio trayéndome de nuevo a tierra - lo siento - sollozó a mi espalda - Yo no planeaba esto, yo no quería decírtelo de esta forma pero pero... lo siento tanto Barry...

Di la vuelta y si la voz de Cait no me sacó del shock la escena que veía seguro que lo hizo. Cait tenía la mirada en el suelo y lloraba muy intensamente, sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor del filo de su blusa.

Caminé instintivamente hacia ella hacia ella y la atraje en un abrazo, Cait se sujeto de mi chaqueta y lloró más fuerte. La abracé más hacia mi sintiéndome completamente un asco, estuve a punto de dejarla, de dejarlos aún cuando sea por su seguridad.

\- Estoy aquí - le susurré arrastrando mi mano arriba y abajo en su espalda - estoy aquí, estoy aquí, amor - le aseguré una y otra vez hasta que sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo.

-Ven - le dije tomando su mano y la llevaba a sentarnos en la habitación continua antes que tuviera la opción de retroceder. Nos sentamos frente a la máquina de correr.

\- Barry yo lo..- pero antes que pudiera continuar la corté. Sabía muy bien lo que me diría y me quería dar un golpe por crear en su mente esas ideas.

\- Cait, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo - comencé sujetando su manos y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Lo siento por aterrarme y tratar de empujarte lejos pero debes entender Caitlin que eres lo más importante para mi y que preferiría morir mil veces en un millón de Tierras distintas con tal de tenerte a salvo, con tal de verte feliz.

\- Sabes que la única manera de que sea feliz es a tu lado ¿Cierto? - preguntó en voz baja sujetando mi mano.

\- Me siento como un idiota ahora - admití sintiéndome avergonzado. Cait era tan dulce conmigo aún cuando yo no me lo merecía, tenía todo el derecho de mandarme al demonio e irse pero aquí está, conmigo.

-No lo eres o probablemente sí - bromeó con una suave sonrisa que la hacía verse hermosa aún cuando tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su nariz y rastro de lágrimas en su rostro - pero debes entender que alejarme no va a solucionar las cosas. Estamos juntos en esto, desde el inicio hasta el final.

-Lo sé - volví a admitir con un suave gemido poniendo mi rostro entre mis manos - es solo que no tengo tanto miedo que algo te pase.

\- Somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos amor - aseguró quitando una mano de mi cara y obligándome a mirarla - y ahora somos más fuertes aún porque hay una personita más luchando.

No pude controlar la suave sonrisa que apareció en mis labios con lo último.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - pregunté implícitamente queriendo saber más de esto, quería estar al tanto de todo.

\- Hace un mes - contestó con una enorme sonrisa ahora cambiando por completo el ambiente, despejandolo de la tristeza- comencé con dolores de espalda, tuve un par de mareos y en la última semana he tenido enfermedad de la mañana, ¿Cuándo te grité porque trajiste el aderezo equivocado?

\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidar que casi me mandas a dormir al sillón por traer sal en lugar de pimienta? - bromeé aunque en ese instante fue bastante aterrador ver a una Caitlin muy enojada gritarme.

\- Juro que ni yo sabía porque me enojé tanto y luego me sentí tan triste por hacerlo. Eso acabó de confirmar mis sospechas y me impulsó a ir al doctor al día siguiente y una semana después me dio la noticia - me contó ahora con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunté un poco herido, temía que no me lo haya dicho por miedo a mi reacción.

\- No sabía como hacerlo, un par de veces estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me acobardaba en el último instante - contestó con un largo suspiro.

\- Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo esto ¿cierto? - pregunté solo para dejar las cosas claras no quería que pensara que yo no estaba feliz con la noticia.

\- Lo sé, amor - contestó notando mi inseguridad - te conozco y sé que serías incapaz de rechazar a nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Así que vamos a ser papás? - pregunté tontamente a lo que Caitlin asintió colocando una mano en su estómago. La felicidad comenzó a emerger fuertemente en mi, me paré de un solo salto y comencé a recorrer toda la habitación.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! - grité - ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¿Sabes lo que significa? - volví a preguntar a Cait que aún seguía sentada pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro al ver mi parloteo - Tenemos que comprar libros, ropa, debemos arreglar su cuarto. ¡Debemos contarles a todos! Cisco va a morir cuando le contemos que va a ser tío. ¡Oh mi Dios!

-Amor, amor. Tranquilo - me regaño riendo Caitlin - Haremos todo esto, te lo aseguro pero debes detenerte antes que logres marearme.

\- Oh si, lo siento - me disculpé tratando de calmarme - ven aquí - la levante abrazándola y dándole vueltas por la habitación.

\- ¡Baaaarry! - gritó abrazándose a mi cuello - ¡Bájame!

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo - le dije enterrando mi rostro en su cabello y abrazándola fuertemente a mi cuando paré de dar vueltas- me va a tomar toda una vida pedirte perdón por el dolor que te acabo de causar.

\- Yo entiendo el porque querías que me aleje amor - me respondió dándome un beso en el cuello - pero quiero que entiendas que no lograrás librarte de nosotros por nada del mundo.

\- Estoy atado a ustedes - respondí felizmente - y no podría estar más contento con que sea así.

POV CAITLIN

¿Cómo me sentía? Era una pregunta realmente complicada, me sentía triste por lo que pasó en el laboratorio pero también me sentía feliz y aliviada por habérselo contado ya a Barry lo de nuestro bebé aunque no fue la mejor manera ni el momento para hacerlo y tenía ganas de llorar por eso. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Al entrar al departamento dejé mi cartera en un sillón y antes de dar otro paso estaba en mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de Barry y un pantalón holgado.

\- Recuéstate Cait en el sillón mientras yo hago la cena - me indicó suavemente Barry saliendo de la cocina ya sin chaqueta y puesto un delantal hasta la cintura. Juro que un día de estos iba a lograr matarme del susto.

\- Sabes que puedo ayuda ¿Cierto? - pregunté con las manos en mi cintura y el se puso igual aguantando la risa, fue una escena realmente graciosa.

\- Pero hoy es mi día de consentirte así que al sillón - me indicó de nuevo señalando el sillón. Solté un falso suspiro de frustración e hice lo que me indicó.

Colocó una almohada en mi espalda y otra elevando mis pies, mentiría si dijera que esto no fue extrañamente placentero.

\- Volveré pronto - me indicó dando un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer dentro de la cocina. Prendí la tele y vi un poco de Big Bang Theory hasta que el cansancio se fue adueñando de mi y caí dormida.

\- Amor, despierta - me sacudió despacio Barry quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Noo, cinco minutos más - susurré entre sueños.

\- Me has dicho eso ya cuatro veces amor - bromeó - es hora de levantarse pronto serán las ocho.

-No quiero - le dije envolviendo más en la cobija.

-Amooor - me regañó Barry tratando de separarme de las cobijas. Esto comenzó a irritarme a niveles monumentales.

-Está bien, está bien - le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina dejando a un Barry confundido detrás mio. Me senté y comencé a comer sin levantar la vista de mi plato, a los segundos estaba Barry en mi frente.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? - me preguntó suavemente con temor de alguna de mis reacciones.

\- No, agua por favor - le respondí sin apartar la mirada de mi plato. La comida pasó rápidamente, al acabar Barry levantó la mesa y yo fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes para después acostarme.

Después de unos minutos en la cama Barry entró a la habitación cogió su pijama y entró al baño a cambiarse. Al salir entró silenciosamente en la cama tratando de no molestarme.

\- Lo siento - susurré suavemente pegándome un poco más a él - no sé que pasó.

\- No te preocupes amor pero en verdad parecía que querías sacarme los ojos con el tenedor en la mesa - bromeó acariciando mi mejilla - estaba aterrado ahí.

-Me encantan más tus ojos cuando están dentro de tu cabecita terca, créeme - le dije mientras me pegaba completamente a él.

\- ¿Esto va a suceder los siguientes ocho meses? - preguntó con temor - me refiero a los cambios bruscos de humor.

\- Más o menos, sí - le respondí en broma a lo que Barry gimió ruidosamente.

-Dios me ampare - dijo en voz baja pretendiendo que yo no escuchara.

\- ¡Ey! - le golpeé el pecho en broma - escuche eso y no va a ser tan malo.

\- No - admitió después de unos segundos en silencio - va a ser fabuloso, ver como nuestro hijo va creciendo suavecito dentro de ti.

\- ¿Prometes quedarte a pesar de todo? - le pregunté pretendiendo sonar segura pero mis temores me traicionaron.

\- Claro que lo haré, Cait. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ustedes. Lo prometo - me dijo dándome un suave beso en mi frente - ahora vamos a dormir, algo me dice que mañana será un día muy muy largo - terminó con un largo bostezo.

\- Te amamos - le dije mientras me recostaba y ponía mi cabeza en su pecho enredando mis piernas con las suya.

\- Los amo más - me respondió mientras tarareaba dulcemente.

Caí profundamente dormida, ajena a todo del mundo exterior. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el día siguiente no solo sería un día difícil, iba a ser un día aterrador...

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Cualquier comentario o sugerencia haganmelo saber por un review :D**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	15. Que comience el juego

**Hooola!**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV BARRY.**

El zumbido de mi celular en la mesa de noche me despertó de un sueño intranquilo, a mi lado Cait estaba profundamente dormida, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Hola - contesté medio dormido sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamada.

\- ¡Barry! ¡Tenemos un problema! - gritó Cisco desde el otro su voz entre asustada y alterada me despertó por completo en un microsegundo.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunté ya fuera de la habitación completamente vestido esperando instrucciones.

\- Las... alarmas del laboratorio se activaron, Barry - respondió agitado muy posiblemente corriendo hacia su auto - Alguien está dentro..

\- Voy para allá - fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo no sin antes dejarle una nota a Cait esperando que no se enfadará por no despertarla.

Al llegar al laboratorio segundos después todo estaba patas para arriba. Papeles, las mesas, las computadoras, todo estaba despedazado y tirado. Crucé la habitación con cuidado, alerta de cualquier ataque pero nada llegó. Abrí la compuerta para rebelar mi traje y me quedé como piedra al leer lo que estaba escrito en el vidrio con grandes letras rojas

 _"Sé quien eres, sé quien amas y sé como destruirte Flash"_

\- ¿Barry? ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? - estaba tan concentrado en las palabras escritas en el vidrio que había ignorado las rápidas pisadas de Cisco quien estaba en la entrada con sus manos en las rodillas como apoyo, su pecho bajaba y subía apresuradamente.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea - respondí aún atónito - pero quien quiera que sea quiso dejar un mensaje - termine señalando el vidrio en mi delante.

\- ¿Crees que sea el meta humano de ayer?

\- No sé quien más pueda ser, Cisco - contesté comenzando a sentirme frustrado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Este tipo estaba rompiendo las barreras de todo y no se cuanto podría esperar antes que ataque a alguna persona que amo.

Logramos recoger todo lo que aún podía servir y reconectar algunas computadoras aunque la verdad la mayoría de cosas estaban destruidas.

Cisco estaba tratando de restaurar las grabaciones de las últimas horas cuando el celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, no tenía ni necesidad de ver el identificador para saber que era Cait.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - fue lo primero que me gritó Cait cuando acepté la llamada sin darme tiempo a hablar - ¿Sabes qué? no me cuentes nada, en este momento estoy saliendo para allá - y colgó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - me preguntó Cisco sin apartar la mirada del ordenador pero consciente de la llamada.

\- No estoy muy seguro pero Cait está en camino - contesté poniendo mis codos sobre las rodillas y dando suaves masajes a mis sienes.

\- Cait está embarazada - solté de golpe, Cisco dejó de escribir en la computadora y sus ojos parecían platos de lo abierto que los tenia.

\- ¡OH, DIOS MIO! - gritó saltando de su asiento y halándome para un abrazo - Estoy tan felices por ustedes chicos. ¡Esta es una gran noticia! ¡Voy a ser tío!

\- Gracias, Cisco - contesté riendo por su entusiasmo - es importante para nosotros que lo supieras, sé que no es el momento adecuado pero sucedió y ya..

\- ¿Estás aterrado, cierto? - preguntó con una ceja levantada - puedo reconocer claramente a un Barry asustado ahí dentro.

\- Aterrado es quedarse corto, Cisco - contesté sintiendo como un peso se levantaba de mi - Con Cait había tratado de sonar lo más positivo y tranquilo que pudiera pero estaba completamente aterrado por dentro y no solo por el hecho de que un meta humano esta tratando de lastimarme de cualquier manera posible sino por el hecho de que voy a ser padre.

\- Va a ser duro pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vas a hacer bien, Barry. Eres una persona asombrosa y no lo digo solo porque seas mi mejor amigo o por que seas Flash sino por todo, eres un ser humano brillante y tienes a tu lado a una mujer fuerte que te construye cada que estás roto. Lo van a hacer genial, confía en mi.

No supe que decir así que atraje a Cisco por un abrazo - gracias, hermano - le dije recibiendo una palmaditas en la espalda de su parte.

-¿Para que estamos los amigos? - contestó - pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar de esa manera alguna vez - bromeó - siento que hemos engañado a Cait.

\- ¿Quién engañó a quién? - la voz de Cair retumbó por todo el lugar - y ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí ? - preguntó entrando totalmente.

Lancé una mirada rápida a Cisco para que no dijera nada de lo que le acabó de contar, el pareció entenderla perfectamente porque asintió y guardo su entusiasmo, este no era el momento para abrumar más a Cait quien estoy seguro que me matará cuando se entere que le conté a Cisco lo de su embarazo o me felicitara, realmente ahora no sé como podría reaccionar.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes va a contarme que pasó? - nos preguntó Cait al mirarnos totalmente estáticos, fui el primero en salir del estupor.

\- No sabemos muy bien, Cait, pero parece que es el meta humano del otro día. Entró, destruyó todo y dejó eso pintado - le señalé el vidrio a mi espalda.

-¿Se robó algo? - cuestionó arrugando la frente con preocupación mientras prendía su tablet que era una de las pocas cosas que habían quedado intactas.

\- Todo indica que no - respondió Cisco por mi revisando su computadora - lo cual es totalmente extraño, en la bodega tenemos un par de armas que podrían ser muy valiosas al igual que los meta humanos que tenemos encarcelados. Todo sigue en su lugar, es como si solo hubiera entrado a escribir eso en el vidrio.

-¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? - volvió a preguntar Cait extrañada, hasta el día de hoy no nos habíamos topado con alguien así. Todos los meta con los que hemos luchado siempre buscaban la grandeza, buscaban que el mundo los conociera pero este era distinto parecía que solo estaba aquí para acabar conmigo.

-Hacerme daño - froté con las manos mi rostro con cansancio - lo que me preocupa es que quien quiera que sea, lo sabe todo sobre mi, ustedes y este lugar.

Cait me miraba con preocupación. Dejó su tablet sobre el escritorio y caminó hacia mi hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetar mi mano.

\- Vamos a salir de esta ¿Sí? - aseguró con seguridad - Vamos a encontrarlo y acabaremos con esto.

\- Lo sé pero es solo que este meta es muy diferente a los otros y parece que está jugando con mi, la peor parte es que sabe de que hilos tirar para lograrlo.

-Creo en ti cariño y todo estamos aquí para ti. No solo eres el héroe de Ciudad Central, eres el héroe de cada uno de nosotros - terminó con una suave sonrisa colocando una mano en su estómago. Esto me relajó mucho para ser honesto, saber que tengo persona que me quieren y me apoyan a mi lado es muy importante. Me hace recordar mi lado humano que siento que se apaga muchas veces.

\- ¡Chicos! - llamó nuestra atención Cisco - Las cámaras lograron captarlo antes de que las apagara pero lo busco en todas nuestras bases de datos y no logro encontrarlo. Parece haber salido de la nada.

\- Eso no es posible, Cisco. Debe de venir de algún lado - señalo Cait mirando la fotografía borrosa que se proyectaba en la pantalla de Cisco.

\- La primera vez que nos encontramos él me dijo que yo era culpable de la muerte de su esposa pero no logro recordar algún caso que haya habido victimas colaterales.

\- Puede que no lo recuerdes porque aún no ha sucedido - habló sumergido en sus pensamientos Cisco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Cait reflejando la misma curiosidad que yo tenía.

\- Ya hemos visto a personas viajar en el tiempo es posible que él venga de ahí y te culpe de algo que vas a hacer, Bar - planteó con seguridad Cisco. En realidad era algo que tenía mucho sentido, el Hombre de Amarillo abrió muchas posibilidades de amenazas.

\- Pero él no pudo haber viajado solo, alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto - habló Cait mirando entre nosotros.

Una alarma se activo en la pantalla de Cisco, era el ataque a un banco no muy lejos de aquí y para mi sorpresa en las cámaras se reflejaba el rostro del meta humano del futuro.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor - rogó Cait cuanso estuve a punto de salir - aún no sabemos que es lo que puede hacer y no tenemos un plan por si las cosas salen mal.

\- Tranquila - traté de calmarla - si las cosas se ponen malas saldré de ahí.

Le di un beso en su frente y corrí hacia el banco. Policías rodeaban el banco y dentro había más de una docena de rehenes.

\- ¡Suéltalas! - grité del otro lado de la habitación, el meta me regresó a ver sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca llegarías Flash - respondió gritando - ¿Qué te entretuvo? ¿ Tu noviecita?

Lo último puso mis nervios de punta y estuve a poco de ir hacia el para darle un buen golpe pero la voz de Cait me detuvo en seco.

\- _"Él solo está jugando contigo, Barry. No dejes que te manipule"_

Respiré profundamente para calmarme, tenía que controlar mis emociones o todo iría mal.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? - pregunté dándome tiempo para encontrar una manera segura de sacar a todas estas personas de aquí.

\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes, cierto? - gritó de vuelta - todo esto es un juego, Flash y las piezas se están moviendo justo como yo lo quiero.

Con una mano sujeto a una mujer por su cabello mientras que con la otra la apuntaba.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó detrás de un muro un niño de unos ocho años, rubio no muy alto. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y temblaba del miedo.

\- ¿Esto no te parece familiar? - me preguntó el meta humano señalando entre el niño y la señora - él está a punto de ver a su madre morir justo en frente de sus ojos y no podrá hacer nada, no podrá evitar tener pesadillas con esto por el resto de su vida ¿Qué consejo le darías? - gritó locamente, la señora lloraba pidiendo que no la lastimara al igual que el niño a unos pies de nosotros. Mi corazón se sintió muy pesado igual que se sintió hace muchos años atrás.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa, déjalos ir - pedí dando un par de pasos pero el los retrocedió y cargó el arma.

\- Das un paso más y morirá - amenazó. Sus ojos estaban negros del odio, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que no se detendría - Esto es tu culpa Flash, la vida llena de dolor que tendrá ese niño pesará en tu conciencia. Dejaste morir a la persona que él más quería igual que tu madre murió...

Corrí para detenerlo pero no fui capaz de salvar su vida y con un ruido sordo el cuerpo de la mujer cayo.

\- ¡Mamaaaaá! - gritó el niño corriendo hacia ella - Mami, despierta, desierta - rogaba apoyado en el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Imágenes de esa noche volvieron a mi mente.

 **\- ¡Corre, Barry! ¡Corre! -** la voz de mi madre resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente. Era como estarlo viviendo todo de nuevo.

 _-¡Baaarry! Por favor, cariño, responde -_ la voz preocupada de Cait resonó en mi cabeza trayendo de nuevo al presente aunque el vació y el dolor no se fueron aún sabiendo que no era realidad.

\- Estoy aquí - fue lo único que logré decir en medio de un mar de emociones. En mi trance el meta humano había desaparecido y las personas comenzaron a salir del banco. Joe me envió una mirada interrogante desde la puerta y lo único que hice fue correr.

Desconecté mi auricular de los chicos y fui hacia el precipicio. Me senté ahí por horas o minutos no lo sé bien, mi mente recordaba una y otra vez el día que mi madre murió, las últimas horas que pasé con ella, el último beso que me dio en la frente para ir a dormir. Sabía que esto estaba mal, me estaba torturando voluntariamente pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer para matar la culpa. El niño en el banco perdió a su madre y todo por mi al igual que mi madre murió por mi culpa.

Escuché pasos caminar hacia mi en un principio me alarme pero reconocería esas pisadas donde sea, estoy realmente jodido si sé hasta la manera en que camina Cait.

\- Supuse que estarías aquí - habló despacio al sentarse a mi lado, con los pies colgando en el precipicio - sabes que esto no es tu culpa, amor.

-Yo siento que si lo es - respondí tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Con ella aquí me era muy difícil no desmoronarme, mis hombros comenzaron a temblar y Cait me atrajo hacia ella.

Me rompí, así como lo leen. El hombre más rápido del mundo acaba de romperse en mil pedazos distintos.

\- Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo - me susurraba Cait acariciando mi espalda suavemente. Poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo quedó un ruido sordo.

\- Lo siento - susurré lloroso mientras me alejaba y trataba de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro. Me era vergonzoso a muchos niveles, se supone que soy el héroe. El que debe estar fuerte para todo.

\- Esta bien esto lo sabes ¿Cierto? - preguntó mientras con su mano atraía mi rostro hacia ella - está bien desmoronarse, romperse y llorar, eso no te hace menos héroe. Muchas veces uno tiene que romperse para volverse armar con las piezas correctas y olvidar las equivocadas. Lo que si no está bien, amor, es que te culpes por lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera sabemos que vas a hacer en el futuro y te lo aseguro que lo que sea no va a ser tu culpa, ese hombre está lleno de rencor y sus decisiones no son tu culpa.

\- Gracias - susurré apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Detrás de un gran héroe está siempre grandes personas que lo ayudan a ser quien es y mis personas son mis amigos pero sobretodo es la mujer que tengo en brazos, Cait es mi heroína.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? - preguntó acercándose más si eso era posible quedando sus labios a milímetros de los míos - sé que Flash es una parte fundamental en ti ahora y no te puedo culpar por ello pero lo que te hace ser tan valioso para mi, para nuestros amigos y toda la ciudad es tu alma, Barry, yo me siento afortunada solo por el hecho de estar a tu lado.

No permití que dijera nada más y acabé de cerrar la distancia. La besé con pasión, no con el dolor ni la perdida sino con todo mi amor y gratitud. Quería que no le quedara ni una sola duda de que la amaba con todo mi corazón.

 **HORAS DESPUES EN LOS LABORATORIOS STAR**

Estaba corriendo en la máquina mientras Cait y Cisco investigaban algo, no es que estuviera dejando todo el trabajo para ellos pero prácticamente me sacaron de ahí a la media hora preguntar cada cinco minutos si habían encontrado algo.

\- Barry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - me preguntó Cait por el comunicador desde la otra habitación. Baje de la caminadora pero antes de salir ella ya había entrado, por su posición y por como manejaba sus manos podría decir que estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Encontraron algo? - pregunté sentándome y palmeando mi lado para que ella también lo hiciera.

\- No, bueno sí pero nada del meta humano - contestó tartamudeando, la miré curioso pero ella no me miraba.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - intenté nuevamente viendo que no diría nada a menos que la presionara.

\- Yo quise investigar un poco sobre el niño del banco - soltó despacio calculando mi reacción. Esto me tomo por sorpresa encogiendo mi corazón.

\- Se llama Thomas Richards - siguió - su padre murió en un accidente meses antes de que él naciera y su madre no tenía familia aquí.

\- ¿Está solo? - oficialmente me sentía un asco.

\- Prácticamente - respondió tomando mi mano - pero no te digo todo esto para que te sientas peor, sino para que busquemos una solución. Hablé con una señora de trabajo infantil de la ciudad y le consulté sobre la posibilidad de adoptar a Thomas.

\- ¿En verdad? - pregunté sorprendido. No sabía que más decir, estaba sin palabras.

\- Sip - dijo nerviosa - pero hay un pequeño problema. Emm le consulté por una adopción para padre o madre soltera y dijo que no era conveniente para el niño y era muy poco probable que nos la den pero si fuera una pareja casada las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles y con un mejor resultado.

\- ¿Casarnos?

\- No te digo que debemos hacerlo, Barry, no quiero que pienses que estoy utilizando esto para comprometernos si tú quieres podemos intentarlo como solteros o pedir ayuda de Iris y Eddy...- la callé besándola antes que pudiera continuar. Me sentía

\- Eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido, amor - le dije sonriendo cuando nos separamos logrando un sonrojo de su parte - Gracias..

\- ¿Por?

\- Por ser una mujer tan maravillosa como lo eres. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte conmigo y no pienses que no me quiero casar contigo, si fuera por mi saldríamos corriendo ahora mismo a casarnos pero te mereces mucho más que eso y quiero que tengas lo mejor.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo permiso para llamar a adopción? - preguntó con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

\- Quiere decir que lo haremos - respondí abrazándola y llenándola de besos. Claro que no estamos oficialmente comprometidos, falta un anillo, una hermosa escena romántica y un "sí" oficial pero no puedo asegurar que todo eso no está muy lejos de suceder.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Cisco desde el otro lado del laboratorio - Creo que les gustará ver lo que encontré...

* * *

\- Estoy pensando un buen sobre-nombre para nuestro meta humano pero no he logrado llegar a un acuerdo conmigo misma y quisiera que me ayuden a encontrarle uno.

-¿Vieron los últimos capítulos de Flash? :O me han dejado impactada. Estoy deseosa de saber como Barry rescatará a Cait (espero que sea así). Soy totalmente fan de Snowbarry pero no puedo evitar shippear un poco a Cait/Hunter ( Díganme que no soy solo yo :( )

-Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde pero mis vacaciones terminaron y la universidad me está matando. Prometo actualizar más seguido.

\- Por último pero no menos importante, muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia.

Con cariño.

Wolfmoon7


End file.
